Victoria Evans and the Chamber of Secrets
by WritingHeiress
Summary: She's a child genius, powerful witch, and fighting not only to be loved, but to make a name for herself in a world that really seems to revolve around her brother. Join Victoria Evans during her first year of Hogwarts, where she meets her father, meets her brother, and creates controversy wherever she goes. All HP content is JKR's not my own.
1. Moving Forward

Prelude: This isn't a new story. It was formerly called Patience Princess Victoria and I wrote it in grade eight. It showed. This character, even now, is still stuck in my head. At what's not to love about her? She's a child genius, powerful witch, and fighting not only to be loved, but to make a name for herself in a world that really seems to revolve around her brother. Bring in the fact that she's illegitimate, her father is a controversial figure, and she has a lot to hide. This is one of those stories I just need to tell; this is it. The next chapter used to be the first chapter, and this one is new. Enjoy. Note that this is a new account, as my old email and password have been compromised.

Moving Forward

Victoria Evans sighed as she stood looking at the sign saying 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters.' Today she would get to go to Hogwarts. Today she would meet her father, her real, live, conscious father.

_And Harry. I'll get to meet Harry!_

Victoria gazed over at her guardians, Ann and Rod. They were whispering to each other, no doubt glad that they would get a break from running around after the child who managed to transfigure the kitchen table into a pig when they tried to give her fibre cereal when she'd wanted bacon for breakfast when she was nine. That was only a year after she got her first wand – taken from some unsuspecting wizard, who probably still wondered what had happened to it. Once the wand was hers she took advantage of it. Once she'd gotten used to controlling her magic, and using the wand with nonverbal magic, she'd moved on to wand-less magic, and currently she was perfecting her nonverbal wand-less magic, among other things. Given the choice, she still used her wand, as spells and enchantments seemed to have more power that way.

"Stand by the train," Ann said, waving her camera, "another picture for your scrapbook."

Smiling, Victoria stood tall (for her age anyway) and proud, giggling as the Hogwarts Express emitted some steam just as Ann clicked the photo for her. She wondered, briefly, as she moved over to see the picture come out of the camera, how the other kids felt with their parents. She had only ever known Ann and Rod in that way; they took care of her to the best of their abilities. Somehow it wasn't the same. It was more like they were hers to get what she needed from to thrive while her own parents couldn't give that to her.

"Before you get on the train," Rod started, pulling her aside, "be careful. Severus Snape is a very closed man. Understandable-"

"Rod! I've heard it all already. Let me go on the train now, I want to get a good seat."

"Okay, okay!" Rod said. "You want to be rid of us."

Ann laughed, "We'll write every week okay. And if anything happens-"

"Thanks Ann, Rod," Victoria said, pulling her small suitcase behind her as she headed to the train. Undetectable extension charms are very useful.

Once on the train, Victoria found an empty compartment, and stared out the window to see that Rod and Ann were already leaving.

Victoria decided to focus instead on a family of red heads; the perfect image of family, of love.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" The mother said, gazing around.

"Probably on the train dear," The father said.

_How sweet._

"Mummy," a girl with beautiful red hair said, "can I get on the train now?"

"Of course dear," the mother said, "Fred, George, will you take her trunk on the train? And I mean it when I say I do not want another letter from Dumbledore about the trouble you two cause."

"That reminds me," one of two red-headed twins said, presumably Fred or George, "We still need to do something with the Hogwarts toilet seat that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow into the Hospital wing.

The girl started laughing, as her brothers pulled the her trunk along and lifted it onto the train, in the closest entrance to where Victoria was. Several moments later the girl was peaking into Victoria's compartment.

"Hey," she said, "can I sit here?"

"Of course!" Victoria said, smiling, "I'm Victoria. What's your name?"

"Ginny," she said, pulling her trunk in.

"Is this your first year?"

"Yes," Ginny said, "is it yours?"

"Yeah," Victoria said, "but I've done loads of magic already."

"I haven't done much," Ginny said, "but mostly accidental magic to help me deal with all my brothers. I've got six."

Victoria laughed. "I've got one brother but I've never met him. I will today I think."

"How come you don't know him?"

"We, uh, have different fathers," Victoria said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Oh," Ginny said, "well so far all my brothers are in Gryffindor, so there's a lot of pressure for me to get in."

"My mother was a Gryffindor," Victoria said, smiling again.

Soon the train was moving, and Victoria and Ginny had changed into their school robes. When the train stopped, Ginny and Victoria went in a boat with a boy named Colin, who seemed to be taking pictures of everything, and a girl named Mandy.

"I can't believe it." Victoria said, "there's Hogwarts."

"We're here!"

As magical as life had been before, nothing held such promise as the sight of the castle over the lake.


	2. Sorting

Sorting

"Grrrf" Severus Snape grumbled to himself as he sat down at the head of the teachers table. He was waiting for the first years to come in and be sorted so that they could start the feast. Severus was anticipating another long year at Hogwarts, especially since Potter was back again, and still as arrogant as ever. Severus had just come from dealing with a 'flying car' incident that Potter should have been expelled for.

Finally the door opened and Minerva McGonagall walked in with the first years trailing behind. Dumbledore put the hat out and it began to sing.

_Oh you might think I'm just a hat,_

_But just a hat I'm not,_

_I am a thinking cap,_

_Who's knowledge cannot be bought,_

_Based on what you know,_

_And are going to do,_

_Be patient – I can be slow,_

_As I find the best fit for you._

_There's nothing in your mind,_

_That I cannot see,_

_Don't worry, I'm kind,_

_As I find where you ought to be;_

_I might put you in Gryffindor,_

_If you are very brave,_

_Great deeds will become of you,_

_Especially in this day and age,_

_Or perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff,_

_If you are very loyal,_

_If you are just then you belong,_

_With those unafraid of toil,_

_Maybe you belong in Ravenclaw,_

_Where they are oh-so wise,_

_That's where those of learning,_

_Don't have to disguise,_

_Or yet you could be a Slytherin,_

_If you are one who's cunning,_

_If you have a thirst to prove yourself,_

_You're not out of the running,_

_So those four founders placed me here,_

_To sort you to where you be fit,_

_But know this upon all of you,_

_A house is not limited to just those in it._

The hat finished its song, and Minerva began the sorting. A few minutes later Minerva was already at the E's. _Sorting is going quicker this year, good thing too, because I'm hungry._

"Entrago, Mark," called Minerva.

"Hufflepuff"

"Evans, Victoria"

Severus immediately got out of his dazed state. Evans was Lily's last name before she married James Potter. Was it possible Lily and this child, Victoria, were related?

As his eyes found the child, similarities between her and Lily were immediately evident. Lily and Victoria had the same eyes, the same hair, the same face-shape, the same nose, and several other casualties in appearance.

Severus bit back a smile, as memories of Lily returned to him. How excited she was at they came in the boats to Hogwarts together, her squeal of excitement when she first saw the castle. He had been excited too, but nothing had been so great as to see Lily's amazement.

Turning his attention back to the Evans-girl being sorted, Severus wondered who her parents were. _Did Lily have a cousin? Petunia wouldn't have allowed her own child to go to Hogwarts, even if the girl was magic. Ha, that's funny, Petunia having a witch or wizard for a child._

The hat was taking its time with her, debating which house she was best suited for. Severus found himself willing to give almost anything to know what the hat was seeing. Severus spared a sideways glance at the headmaster, who happened to be staring at him. _Why would Dumbledore be staring at me, it's not like this child had anything to do with me…_

"Slytherin" the hat finally decided.

_Slytherin, Slytherin? Why would that child be in Slytherin?_ Severus's furrowed his eyebrows slightly, keeping his eyes on the child as she joined the Slytherin table. Apparently many Slytherins were suspicious of her, perhaps aware Evans was the last name of Harry's Muggleborn mother, because the only student who moved to make room for the girl was a third year.

_Perhaps I can talk to this child later. She couldn't be muggleborn, like Lily, if she was in Slytherin, but…_

"Weasley, Ginny," Minerva called

"Now the sorting is over, you may begin eating" called Dumbledore, stopping Severus's thought before it had a chance to get started.

Sorting was over, already? But Severus Snape was not was not about to complain. After yelling at Potter and Weasley he had become very hungry. He quickly grabbed himself some well-done steak, and a scoop full of kernel corn. As he was eating he noticed out of the corner of his eye, that the Evans-girl was watching him. However, he was too busy eating to think about why she might do that.

After the feast, and Dumbledore's speech, Dumbledore announced that, before they headed off to their common rooms, that they should sing the Hogwarts Song.

"On the count of three, everybody, One, Two, Three!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Hoggy warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be OLD & bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting Stuff,_

_Four now there bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've for-got_

_Just do **your** best we'll do the rest,_

_AND LEARN TILL OUR BRAINS ALL ROT!_

_Why do we go through this every year?_ Severus thought bitterly to himself as Dumbledore dismissed the students. _Music, he calls it. I like music, but I had the gibberish that everyone sings! I'm sure someone could come up with a better song then the one we have now. Or perhaps it could just be a piano theme song, with no singing at all._

Everyone was exiting the great hall. Severus made to follow, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Severus, I'd like to talk to you"

"What?"

"In my office."

Severus grumbled a 'fine' in response. He had hoped to have a change to talk to the Evans-girl tonight, but most first years went to bed right away, so if he had to talk with Dumbledore he would have to wait till tomorrow.

Once in the headmaster's office, Severus sat down on the couch, waiting for Dumbledore to explain why he was there.

"You have, do doubt, noticed we have a new student this year that goes by the name of Victoria Evans?" Dumbledore paused, and when he was sure Severus wasn't going to say anything he continued. "She is Lily Evans's Daughter."

Shock whipped across Severus's face, which he instantly dispelled. He never knew Lily had a daughter. And why was her last name Evans? Lily married Potter, so why wasn't Victoria's last name Potter? His question, however, was immediately answered by Dumbledore.

"James Potter is not her father,"

"Then who is?" asked Severus. He knew Lily was not the type of person who would cheat on her husband, so who could be Victoria's father?

"Although I know the name of the said person, it is something that I am not at liberty to disclose, Severus. Victoria has her father in her, but you must look for him to see it. Most will only see Lily and you must understand that. But things aren't always as they seem…"

With that Dumbledore left Severus, giving him much to ponder.

"Why," Severus mumbled, "must he always be so riddled."

When Severus reached the Slytherin common room, he muttered the password, 'Felix Flexes' and entered through the portrait hole. At first glance the room appeared empty,

After a second look around the room Severus noticed a red-headed girl sitting by the fire.

Upon hearing him come in Victoria swiftly got up and turned around, so she was facing him. "Hello, Severus."

It took Severus but a moment to realize that she had called him by his first name. "Students are to address their teachers by either 'sir' or 'professor'-"

Victoria's laugh cut him off. "Nobody warned me that you talked like a textbook," said Victoria.

_She has Lily's laugh…_

"Could we talk in your office?" asked Victoria as her laughter subsided.

Severus's office was accessible from both the common room and the hallway outside the dungeons. Once you're in the office you just had to tell the portrait of Douglas Durmstrong - Who happened to be the first Slytherin Minister of Magic - that you wanted into the Head of Slytherin Sleeping quarters and a small room would be revealed. It couldn't hurt anyone letting Victoria in the office so that they could talk.

Once they were in the room Victoria immediately sat herself down in his chair. _His _chair.

"Have a seat" said Victoria.

_The nerve of that girl_, thought Severus to himself. _Asking me to sit down after sitting in what was obviously __**my**__ chair. I'll teach her a-_ but Severus stopped his train of thought when he saw Victoria smile. _Hey! That's my smile! How did she get my smile?_ Severus, realizing he didn't have much of a choice, reluctantly sat down in one of his chairs meant for students and waited for Victoria to speak.

"So," Victoria said, "Severus Tobias Snape, nice to finally meet you."

Thoughtlessly Severus responded, "How do you know my full name?"

"I have my ways," replied Victoria, smiling _his_ smile again.

Severus realized this conversation was going no-where. Perhaps she might let slip some information about her father? "So, why don't you tell me about your parents? What house were they in?"

"Well, if you honestly think I am naive enough not to know that you know more of my mom's history then I do, then you're wrong. But I think you'd be more curious as to who my father is, and to that; nice try."

Though the way she worded things reminded him of something he might say, her quick response, and tone of voice had Lily written all over it.

"You are a lot like your mother."

"So I am told, but my father is evident in me as well, although I have only had one photograph to go off of, until recently," replied Victoria. "Thanks to Dumbledore," she added, with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

Severus considered this. If she only had one photograph to go off of, then that obviously meant she hadn't met her father before now. Severus could not help but think to himself _she hasn't met me before now either._

Soon after Victoria excused herself saying she was tired, and wanted some sleep, preferably before tomorrow. And as she left Severus noticed that she walked the same way he did.

_But I couldn't possibly be her father, for I never slept with Lily! I'm being silly, seeing things that I want to see._

As Severus sent a moody glance at Douglas's portrait, and it swung to let him into his sleeping quarters, he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like for him to have a child. _She'd be more spoiled than Potter is, _Severus thought to himself with a chuckle.


	3. Oh Brother

Oh Brother

Unlike what Victoria said, she was not going to bed. In fact, she wasn't staying anywhere near the Slytherin's Dungeons. She was walking to the Gryffindor tower. Victoria smirked slightly at the cunning she had used to find the tower.

Going to Hogwarts, Victoria was aware that Harry was a Gryffindor. And, just her luck, she was placed in the train with a likely Gryffindor, who did, in fact, get sorted into Gryffindor. On the train Victoria placed a tracking spell on Ginny Weasley, and was now following the magic trace to find where she was now. Victoria intended on removing the said charm as soon as she could after Harry came out. After all, by then she would already know where the tower was.

When she arrived at the tower, much to a rather ugly lady's chagrin, who happened to be really fat, she knocked on the portrait. Seconds later Ginny Weasley opened the doorway.

Victoria smiled brightly.

"Oh it's _you_ again." Ginny said rather rudely.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Victoria, her smile disappearing.

"You're in Slytherin."

Victoria chose to ignore this comment. "I'm here to see Harry Potter" she kept her voice normal, throwing the comment out there like nothing had happened between her and Ginny before. It was times like these, that Victoria appreciated her ability to hide her sensitivity.

_If only I weren't sensitive. I thought Ginny and I could be friends._ _Perhaps I can change her mind later._

"And why should I let you see him"

Victoria could hear a knot of jealousy and protectiveness in her voice. _She likes my brother._ However, Victoria did not have the time to make plans for her brother's future, because she wanted to meet him first.

"You are going to let me see Harry, because Harry is my half-brother!" she allowed some impatience to show in her voice.

"Harry is an only child" Ginny responded immediately, without thinking about it.

Victoria held back a chuckle. "Look into my eyes and tell me Harry isn't my half-brother."

Ginny looked into Victoria's eyes. The same eyes as Harry.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled, looking down. "I was just surprised you didn't tell me you would be in Slytherin."

"No-one knows what house they'll be in" responded Victoria rather coldly.

"I'll go get Harry, then," said Ginny, looking at the floor as she begun to retreat through the portrait's doorway.

Victoria could see Ginny's remorse was real so she called "Ginny, wait!"

Ginny turned around and looked into Victoria's eyes once more. "Yes?"

"Would you still be okay with being my friend, even if I am in Slytherin?" asked Victoria.

"Yes!" said Ginny, elated. And without further ado she returned through the portrait hole to retrieve Harry.

A couple minutes later Harry came out through the portrait hole. "Who are you?" he asked, upon seeing Victoria standing there.

"I am, in fact, your half-sister, Victoria Evans," replied Victoria; figuring honesty would be a good way to start.

"But I don't have a half-sister!" Harry responded without thinking about it.

Victoria sighed. _What is it with these Gryffindors? Don't any of them at least think before they say something?_

"Haven't you seeing a picture of mum? I look just like her. Lana and Rod- the people, who raised me since Mum couldn't, said I even have mum's laugh!"

"I we share the same mum, why didn't you live with me?" asked Harry

"Cause my dad isn't James."

Harry frowned. And, on some levels, Victoria couldn't blame him. If his father had been anyone (or at least almost anyone) besides James she would have found her mother's unfaithfulness unbearable. Victoria, however, knew James to have bullied her father. That was what was unbearable.

"Then who is your dad?"

This time, Victoria frowned.

"What?"

"Well, I don't know him any better than I know you," she said carefully, "and he doesn't know that I'm his daughter yet. Mum took his memory of the incident away. So I kind of don't want to say anything right now."

For a moment there was silence.

Harry could tell by her tone of voice that he was not going to get this information out of her. "Hmm" murmured Harry, far away thinking. _But she's in Slytherin!-then again, the hat was going to put me in Slytherin as well- maybe I should have been in Slytherin…_Harry looked into Victoria's eyes. It was like looking into a mirror.

"So," Harry said, "you're my sister?"

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you- isn't it?" responded Victoria, though she took the care not to sound like Severus, as might have.. _Gryffindors! So slow! Too bad he wasn't in Slytherin, but he is daring, he has nerve, and is full of chivalry. Just needs cunning in there and he'll be all right… I can work on that._

Harry stepped forward and gave his sister a hug, and not at all awkward like she expected. "Nice to meet you Victoria or may I call you Tori?"

"Tori sounds fine to me," replied Victoria with a small laugh. "Tell me when your next Quidditch practice is; I want to see you play!"

"Uh-huh, and then tell your house all our strategies? I don't think so."

"Would you let me if I got Severus to give you a better potions mark?" asked Victoria.

For a moment Harry was surprised that Victoria called Snape by his first name, but then he figured it was because she was in Slytherin. "Well, if on my next essay, I get a 'P' instead of a 'T' then sure, you can come."

"A 'P' is coming your way then" laughed Victoria.

Harry shook his head. "We'll I'm going to get to bed. Ron'll already be asleep – he's my friend.

As Victoria walked away, she couldn't help but wondering about how Harry had been raised. Besides his slowness, he seemed really eager to accept having family.

When Victoria reached the Slytherin common room, instead of going into the girl's dormitories, she went back into Severus Snape's office. She had left a rock in the doorway so that the door didn't fully close. She was, after all, a cunning Slytherin. Then she reached the barrier of the portrait of Douglas Durmstrong.

"I need to see Severus" Victoria stated boldly.

"And how do you come across the conclusion that I can let you do that," asked the portrait.

… A couple seconds later Douglas Durmstrong let her into Severus's sleeping quarters…

Victoria left her wand on the table beside Severus's, along with one of the seven pictures she owned of her mother. Severus would appreciate what was written on the back.

She crawled in beside him, and placed her head on his chest. Victoria put her arms around him and said. "Come on Severus, can't you see the truth? There is so much I wish to tell you…"

_Goodnight father._

When Severus woke up the next morning, he felt a weight on him. He opened his eyes and saw red hair spread out across his chest.

Victoria, upon feeling Severus stir, opened her green eyes.

"How did you get in here?"

"The same way you did," replied Victoria.

Severus, whose mind was finally waking up, realized what was going on. "If anyone found out you slept in here- I'd be fired- It's inappropriate!-"

"And can you not think of even one scenario where it would be?"

Severus, admittedly, could think of one reason. Many children slept with their parents when they were scared or couldn't sleep. At times her wished he had had normal loving parents who would be there for him when he needed them._ But I am not here father._

When Severus didn't respond Victoria got up, did some magic to freshen up her clothes, and pocked her wand. "See you at breakfast."

After several moments of staring at Victoria as she left, Severus went to grab his wand, and found a picture of Lily there. He flipped to the back.

_**Dear Sev.**_

_**If you get this, it means I didn't make it to Victoria's sixth birthday. Take good care of her for me. From what I've seen when I've visited so far, she's going to be a very powerful witch. One month old and making lights flicker when she cries. I just hope her morals are better than mine, and she doesn't resort to memory charms.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Lily**_

_Could Victoria be my child?_ Severus decided that he must talk to Dumbledore later. In all the distraction of the note it escaped his notice of the well beyond first year magic Victoria used when she used a spell to make her clothes fresh and clean again.

During breakfast Victoria kept mostly to herself. She spent most of her time watching Severus, who was avoiding her gaze. She didn't realize that a look of sadness had come over her face until a flying paper airplane landed in front of her. It was a message from Ginny.

_**Hey Vic-**_

_**What is Wrong? Why are you so sad? Is everything o.k.?**_

_**Yours till the exploding snap snaps,**_

_**Ginny.**_

Victoria responding using the same parchment.

_**Hey Ginny-**_

_**I'm fine. I am just worried about Severus- he is so secluded. He has no friends and that's just horrible! I hate being lonely. I am glad that I have you.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Victoria**_

Ginny looked up after reading the message acknowledging Victoria. As she did this an owl came forth and landed beside her. In front of her brother, Ronald.

Victoria, recognizing that it was in fact, a howler, smiled mischievously, knowing what was about to happen. The letter exploded, and a loud voice began raving to Ron about his dad, an inquiry, and how lucky he was not to have been expelled. At the end of the yelling the letter turned to Ginny and said congratulations for being in Gryffindor, and that her father was very proud of her.

The rest of breakfast went well, so began the schedules being handed out. Immediately after getting her schedule, she ran over to see Ginny.

**FIRST YEAR SLYTHERINS**

**Monday**

**1. Defence Against the Dark Arts / Gryffindor**

**2. Defence Against the Dark Arts / Gryffindor**

**3. Herbology / Hufflepuff**

**4. LUNCH**

**5. Transfiguration / Hufflepuff**

**6. Astronomy / Ravenclaw**

**7. Charms / Gryffindor**

**Tuesday**

**1. History of Magic / Ravenclaw**

**2. Potions / Gryffindor**

**3. Potions / Gryffindor**

**4. Herbology / Hufflepuff**

**5. LUNCH**

**6. Flying Lessons / Gryffindor**

**7. Flying Lessons / Gryffindor **

**Wednesday**

**1. Astronomy / Ravenclaw**

**2. Astronomy / Ravenclaw**

**3. Charms / Gryffindor **

**4. Herbology / Hufflepuff**

**5. LUNCH**

**6. Transfiguration / Hufflepuff**

**7. Transfiguration / Hufflepuff**

**Thursday**

**1. Charms / Gryffindors**

**2. History of Magic / Ravenclaw**

**3. History of Magic / Ravenclaw**

**4. LUNCH**

**5. Transfiguration / Hufflepuff**

**6. Defence Against the Dark Arts / Gryffindor**

**7. Defence Against the Dark Arts / Gryffindor**

**Friday**

**1. Charms / Gryffindor**

**2. Potions / Gryffindor**

**3. Potions / Gryffindor**

**4. SPARE**

**5. SPARE**

**6. SPARE**

"We have potions, defence against the dark arts, care of magical creatures, charms, and Flying lessons together! Isn't that great." exclaimed Victoria.

"Awesome," replied Ginny- "except I wish that you wouldn't have to see how bad I am going to be at potions. I can't wait for flying though" Ginny trailed off. "Well I guess I'll see you at potions it's the first class today."

"Yeah, see you there!" after Victoria spoke she saw Harry with his friends. She walked over and stepped in front of Harry. "Hello Harry."

From all that Harry just stood there. "Oh- Tori, these are my friends Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione, this is my half sister that I told found out about last night, and way _trying _to tell you about this morning."

Ron frowned. "But you're an only child Harry."

"Ron!" Hermione said, "look at her eyes! Their just like-"

"Our mothers," Victoria cut in.

Hermione stepped forward. "Nice to meet you Victoria, so tell me why haven't we heard a few before now?"

"Woah," Ron said. "So we come in in a flying car, but Harry suddenly has a half sister and you-"

"Harry elbowed Ron.

"Ow!"

Victoria responded only to Hermione. "Because Dumbledore wanted it to be so. He never really explained to me why I couldn't see my own brother before school started"

"Well- Victoria we'd love to talk but we really got to get ready for classes since they're starting soon," said Harry, who was getting a little distracted.

"That's fine" replied Victoria, holding back a smirk at Ron having issues. A flying car? This was new to her. She'd get some details later.


	4. Potions Class

Author's note: This is shorter than the last two chapters, but I cannot help but add when asked so eagerly. I'm finding Victoria's formality around Severus amusing.

Potions

When Severus woke up the next morning he again found Victoria sleeping beside him. He made an attempt at getting out of bed without waking Victoria up but it was unsuccessful.

"Good morning Severus" murmured Victoria opening her eyes.

_The nerve of that girl_ thought Severus. _Coming into my room and my bed and sleeping beside me and then waking up and not even addressing me with proper respect. _Yet as Severus took one more look at Victoria Evans's smile all his anger was diminished.

"Do you have any food I'm hungry!" stated Victoria.

Severus again found his temper flaring, but he wasn't going to let that show. Not while Victoria had information she wanted. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wish to spend time with you" replied Victoria.

"Are you in love with me or something? T-"

"Not in the way you are suggesting, no. Have you got some food or not?"

"No," Severus said, looking rather confused. _She's got to be my daughter. No she can't be. Maybe her father is dead. He could be a ghost or something._

"Alright, then I'd best be going. See you in potions!"

Remembering what Lily said about taking care of Victoria, Severus decided her would get some food put in his rooms. After all, Victoria didn't seem to be letting up on staying in his rooms.

Victoria was the first to arrive in the potions classroom, having rushed over right after her boring History class. Victoria had always been an avid reader and knew all the main stuff, though she hadn't cared for specific battle names and captains and all the other intricate stuff that didn't revolve around the things she loved.

When Ginny walked in, Victoria motioned for her to come and sit beside her.

"Hey," Victoria said.

"Hey."

"Ugh, I'm not ready for this," Ginny said.

"I am. See my mum gave Ann her old school books, and Mum had made notes in her potions books. Some of them are even Severus's suggestions. They give lots of insight, looking at them alongside 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi."

"Are their notes in that one too?"

"Yup," Victoria said, "so I'm all set. We can work together too if you want."

"I'd love that."

Soon class begun. Victoria held back a giggle when Severus entered, with all the countenance of a man in his element.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class."

She raised her hand.

"Yes," Severus said, with a slight but unmistakeable sneer. That only made it harder for Victoria not to laugh. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Ginny was trying to make herself look smaller, but Victoria enjoyed Severus's tone of voice; she had to appreciate it, when she used it herself sometimes.

"What if we want to do a reveling spell; I mean, do you expect us all to be capable of wand-less magic by our sixth year?"

Silence. Severus's lips curved unmistakingly upward. "If any of you wish to do a revealing spell on a potion you may do so. Now I don't expect you all to be able to appreciate the subtle art and delicacy of a simmering potion…"

Victoria sighed inwardly. He was brilliant, inspiring even. How could Dumbledore have kept them apart this long?

"I can teach you how to brew glory, and even put a stopper to death. If only you aren't the usual dunderheads I have to teach."

Victoria turned and winked at Ginny, who smiled back.

After finishing instructing the students, Severus gave them the task of brewing a potion that, if brewed correctly, could help one with sleeping problems. The potion was good, when drunk in tea, to send one into and eight hour uninterrupted sleep.

"Wait," Victoria said to Ginny, "crush it with the knife, like this."

Ginny listened, and smiled when her potion turned a deep blue, not quite as dark as Victoria's, but dark all the same.

At that moment Severus stopped by and peered into Victoria's cauldron.

"It seems," he said, "that you have inherited your mother's talent."

"How do you know it isn't my fathers?" Victoria said, hardly looking up as she added the last ingredient: groglio pines. The potion immediately turned crystal clear.

"Perfect," Severus mumbled, not realising until he moved on to Ginny's that Victoria again hadn't addressed him with proper respect.

Ginny's turned clear as well, though not as quickly.

At the end of class only five students had clear potions, and the only Gryffindor with a clear potion was Ginny's. They all received five house points, except Ginny received three, as Severus pointed out a non-existent bit of fog in the potion. Ginny was elated none-the-less.


	5. October 31

Authors note: More of Victoria's personality! And October 31 is always the day something happens in Harry Potter. Or should I say in Victoria Evans? Or should I say in Victoria Snape?

October 31

Over the next few days Ginny and Victoria were nearly inseparable. In a walk on the ground on their Friday off they discovered a Ravenclaw girl by the name of Luna Lovegood. The threesome now often enjoyed walking across the castle grounds and talking about complete nonsense. And, as nonsense goes, it gave Victoria time away from all the stress that her life entailed, which some would argue was more difficult than Harry's.

On one hand, Severus seemed to be accepting her into his life, though he hadn't said anything about the issue of her parentage, which was very frustrating for Victoria. At least, in the mornings, Severus was always treating her to breakfast in bed, and they would have conversations about Lily.

Harry was a bit of a different story. Ron hated her from the start, which Ginny seemed to find amusing, and Hermione was always interrogating her. Harry seemed to have high expectations of her, especially when the school began hearing of him having a sister. Naturally everyone figured James was her father, and in order to keep her real father a secret until he knew, the only people she corrected now were adults and Weasleys.

Victoria, upon hearing her brother was going, took it upon herself to get Sir. Nicholas to extend the invitation to his Death day party to her and her friends as well. She was sure she would find out plenty of ridiculous things from Luna, and perhaps evaluate how well Harry would do with Ginny.

But for now she sat on a bench, crying. When Harry told her Severus had giving him the better mark (With her charm, she'd gotten Severus to give him an A. The Weasley twins thought it was a forgery. The whole matter amused Severus as well, and he snapped at anyone who came to him, saying 'How dare you suggest I'm ever unfair.') and she could watch him practice for Quidditch, she had been so excited, but it had been a disaster. Her house had shown up with that brat Draco Malfoy. His arrogance excided his name, he deserved not to be named after any star. He had called Hermione, a mudblood. An image flashed in her mind of her mother, and she had run away before anyone remembered she was there.

Severus spotted her and the immediately recognized that she was crying. Her hair had fallen in front of her face just the way his did. And despite the strain she had placed on his life, forcing him to do this, this, and that, he felt compelled to go over, and help her. _After all, Lily said I should._

Severus walked over and put his arm around the sobbing girl. "What's wrong?" Severus asked her.

"D-D- raco Mmm- Malfoy called Hermione a- a mudblood, j- j- just like you called mom."

Severus froze slightly. _How does she know what I did?_ But Severus didn't bother to contemplate the thought. "What would you like me to do- give Draco detention?"

Severus expected her to say yes to this, however difficult it might be to do so for him.

"No- take away all of Slytherin's house points."

"All of it? Are you-?"

Severus furrowed his brows at Victoria, as she took some deep calming breaths. She seemed to find his presence relaxing.

"Maybe not all of it. Maybe just 50 points." stated Victoria. She was no longer crying, but she was still shaking slightly.

Severus gazed down at her. "Consider it done, then. Are you feeling better now?"

Victoria smiled and nodded, wiping the tears of her face with the sleeve of her Slytherin shirt.

"Well I'd better get going then, I've got some essays to correct and we wouldn't want to keep students waiting to find out they've failed would we?" asked Severus.

"No," agreed Victoria. And with that Severus got up and walked back toward the castle. It was in that Harry had stepped out from under his invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing getting are close to Snape?" asked Harry accusingly.

"You shouldn't be complaining- I just got him to take 50 of Slytherin's house points- why do you care anyway?"

"Snape hates me-"

"No he doesn't he hates your father!" interrupted Victoria.

"And me-"

"No." Victoria said firmly. "Just your father."

Harry would have continued arguing, except that Victoria was his sister, therefore family, and that was something of which he was in short supply of, considering you could hardly count the Durslys.

October 31 was finally here, and Victoria was very excited, putting the fact that this was the night Voldemort had went to Godric's Hallow far in the back of her mind. Unfortunately, Ginny was unwell and wouldn't be able to make it. Victoria was a little concerned, but way to excited to do anything about it.

She wore a dark green dress for Sir Nicolas's **556th **death day party. And, Victoria, thinking ahead, went to the kitchen and brought along a couple loaves of bread for her and Luna. She met up with Luna o the pathway toward the Gryffindor Common room.

"Oh!" said Luna. "This is so exciting! A death day party!"

"I know- and I bet not many other people can say they went to a death day party while they were at Hogwarts either!" responded Victoria.

When they reached the stairwell, they saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry already waiting for them. They waved, and the threesome, joined the twosome, and together they walked toward the party.

As they walked toward the dungeons, they saw that the pathway was lit with pure back candles, and the flame was bright blue. "Cheerful candles eh?" said Ron.

No one responded, although Victoria smirked slightly, knowing that blue was actually warmer than red. Even so, every step they took going toward the dungeons, the temperature dropped significantly. Hermione was shivering ferociously.

As they turned the last corner they saw Nearly Headless Nick waiting for them. The sound of fingernails scraping a blackboard filled the air. "My dear friends… Welcome, welcome… so very pleased that you could come tonight" Nick murmured mournfully.

The dungeon, filled with hundreds of ghosts, was a magnificent sight to behold. The downside was that they felt like they stepped into an oversized freezer.

"Shall we have a look around, then?" asked Hermione.

"Don't walk through anyone if you do!" replied Victoria.

And thus the group split up. Ron spotted food, and Harry and Hermione followed him.

"Don't they know anything about ghosts?" asked Victoria, reaching into her bag for the bread. "Ghosts don't eat- so obviously the food here isn't going to be edible."

"Perhaps the food is plastic?" suggested Luna. "Hey- did you know that Ghosts can make people get sick with the disease of harenhightis?"

"No, I actually didn't know that Luna." responded Victoria, suppressing a giggle. Victoria enjoyed Luna's over the top ridiculous comments, but it was really hard not to laugh sometimes. But Luna was a friend, and Victoria wasn't going to hurt her feelings.

The party itself was really entertaining. The headless horsemen showed up (much to the dislike of Nick) and Victoria saw a painting of Sir. Nicholas's tombstone, which read

_Sir Nicholas de Mimsy- Porpinton_

died 31st October, 1492

Harry came up to Victoria and told her that he was going to go, because he was hungry, and so were Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, but I'm coming too- it's getting late- Luna let's go," said Victoria.

As the group left the death day party, Harry began to hear noises.

'_Rip…tear…kill…'_

Harry stopped walking.

"Harry? Wha-" Victoria began.

"It's that voice again- shut up for a minute."

Victoria did not like being told to 'shut up', and she didn't know what voices Harry was talking about. Ron and Hermione seemed a little worried, so Victoria decided to wait and see what was going on.

'…_soooo hungry…for so long…'_

'_kill…time to kill…'_

"This way!" Harry yelled, running up the stairs toward the entrance hall. "Hurry, the voice is getting fainter!"

Harry heard the voice coming from the floor above…

'…_I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD'_

"It's going to kill someone!" Harry shouted, ignoring the bewildered faces of his sister, Luna, and his friends.

Harry ran around the entire second floor, and there was only one corridor left.

"Harry, _why_ are we doing this? I couldn't hear anything" said Ron, wiping sweat of his forehead.

Just then they turned down the last corridor. Hermione gasped pointing. "Look"

Something was shimmering on the wall ahead. They drew nearer, at a snail's pace, peering through the dimness. Words had been written on the walls between two windows. Glistening, in the light of the torches.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**

**ENIMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**

"Heir?" asked Victoria. "Heir of what?"

"What is that- that _thing_ – hanging below?" asked Ron, a quiver in his voice.

There was a large puddle of water on the floor, which Harry almost slipped on as they walked forward. It was Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat, was hanging by her tail on the torches bracket. Everyone except Harry backed away, horrified.

"Let's Get OUT of here." said Ron.

"Shouldn't we help - somehow?" asked Harry, walking nearer still.

"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be discovered anywhere near this place."

However it was too late. The feast had just ended, and students were coming up the stairwells on either side of where they were, no doubt headed toward their dormitories. The sound of storming feet ended as students spotted the hanging cat. Victoria, Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Ron stood alone, in the middle of the corridor.

Then someone interrupted the aggrieved silence. "Enemies of the heir beware- you'll be next Mudbloods."

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy, who had pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Draco had a huge grin on his face as he looked at the frozen, hanging, unmoving, cat.

"What is going on here… What is going on here" Mr. Filch's voice echoed through the hall, wondering no doubt, why Draco had yelled. Then Mr. Filch saw Mrs. Norris. "My Cat! My Cat! What has happened to Mrs. Norris?" his eyes fell on Harry, whom was by far the closest.

"You! You!" he shrieked." You murdered her! You killed her. I'LL KILL YOU. I'll-"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived, along with several other teachers, save those who were still in the Great Hall. Within seconds, he had grabbed Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket, and motioned for Victoria, Luna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to follow him, and the other teachers to follow him. Filch followed as well.

They walked into the above floor where Dumbledore's gargoyle was. "Blood Pop" said Dumbledore, and they watched as the gargoyle reveled a stairwell.

As they walked up to the office Lockhart could not stop talking. "…It was defiantly a dark curse that hit her- most likely the Transmorgrifan Torture – to bad I wasn't there- I know just the curse that could have saved her…"

Victoria smirked. _Counter curse, don't you mean?_

Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on the desk, and began to examine her, prodding the cat with his long fingers. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close as Dumbledore, her eyes narrowed. Severus was behind them, watching. His face wore an odd expression, almost as if he was trying hard not to smile. Lockhart was merely making suggestions, and Filch couldn't stop sobbing.

At last Dumbledore stood up. "She's not dead."

Lockhart looked up, stopping counting the number of murders he had supposedly prevented.

"She has been petrified."

"AH, I had a feeling that that was what happened…" began Lockhart.

"I however do not know how she had been petrified." finished Dumbledore.

"Ask him! He did it!" accused Filch, pointing at Harry.

Victoria looked at Severus, and realized he had been watching her.

"The magic needed to petrify is well beyond the dark magic a second year could ever produce." said Dumbledore.

"But… But – He knows I am a squib."

Victoria looked away from Severus monetarily. _He's a squib? Good to know._

"I never touched Mrs. Norris," Harry said loudly. "And I haven't the slightest clue what a squib is, with the exception that it means 'unimportant person' according to my uncle anyway."

"Rubbish- he saw my kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, headmaster," began Severus, not taking his eyes of Victoria. "Potter and his friends may have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said with a slight sneer, implicating that he doubted it. "But we certainly do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the corridor at all? Why weren't they at the feast?"

"We were at Sir Nicholas's death day party, down in the basement - the headless horse men were there and we watched them play badminton with their heads!" said Victoria, still meeting Severus's gaze. _What is he thinking about? He was certainly surprised to see me in the corridor with Harry._

"But why not join the feast afterward? Surely the ghosts didn't provide food fit for humans to eat." Severus continues imploringly.

"I brought along some bread, so Luna and I ate." replied Victoria, not making it any easier for Harry and his friends, but she wasn't going to lie. This time, anyway.

"Enough!" said Dumbledore. "You may leave, except Victoria."

After Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna left Dumbledore turned to Filch. "Professor Sprout has been preparing some Mandrakes. When they are ready, we can make a potion that will revive Mrs. Norris.

"I'll make it! I could make a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep" said Lockhart.

"I believe I am the Potion's master at this school." Severus said icily, breaking his gaze with Victoria to glare at Lockhart.

Dumbledore ignored the both of them and turned to Victoria. "The hospital requires your permission to let her go- it's been almost el-"

"No! I won't sign the papers- some people wake up after twenty years! I can't just give up!" Victoria yelled at Dumbledore, her temper immediately flaring. "How dare you," she added icily, "how dare you bring this up, tonight of all nights."

All of the teachers in the room stared at Victoria in surprise. No one had a clue what they were talking about. Severus looked at Dumbledore, knowing that he was more likely to get something out of Dumbledore, since Victoria's words always seemed even harder to understand.

"Then you may leave." said Dumbledore.

Victoria turned and stormed out of the room. It was from memory that she made it back to Severus's office, as the path itself was so blurry. In fact, Victoria couldn't even remember walking there in the first place. The door was locked, and, she found herself unable to cast the spell to unlock it. Instead she slumped against the wall, and curled up into the feeble position. It was there that she cried herself to sleep, and it was there Severus found her an hour later.

Severus picked her up and carried her into his office, into his bedroom. He didn't have much of a choice seeing as he couldn't go to the girl's dormitories, not the Victoria had ever slept there anyways.

For a long time he just watched her sleep, and as he did so, he realized that he loved her - not as he loved Lily, but as his daughter. He was getting more and more attached to her. _She must be my daughter. I will ask her tomorrow. But for now…_Severus cast a spell to close the light, and crawled onto bed, putting his arm protectively around her.


	6. A Father's Love

A Father's Love

On November 1rst Severus woke up first. Victoria hadn't moved all night long.

_I wonder what she was discussing about with Dumbledore- it defiantly upset her- but the conversation made no sense! At least it's a Saturday…_

Severus rolled away from Victoria, who didn't stir. He sent a house elf to get him a hot-coco, and some buttered baguettes for Victoria when she wakes.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. But how? And where is the chamber? Filch is lucky his cat wasn't killed… perhaps this is just a stunt…_

Then Victoria stirred, and turned over, facing him. Although she made no further movement, Severus knew she was awake. He began leaned over and brushed some hair out of her face. "My little girl" he murmured.

"Daddy" she mumbled back, then opening her eye wide and smiled.

For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes. Father and daughter. Then the pop of a house elf broke the moment.

"Thank you," Severus said distractedly, taking the tray. The moment the house elf was gone Severus turned back to Victoria, "How were you born then? Why weren't you raised by me? H-"

"Slow down! Seriously! I'll explain everything- but first- do you have a pensive?" asked Victoria.

"I do. Why?"

"Mum gave me a memory- or rather words gave it to Ann, so I could understand how everything happened."

Severus grabbed his wand from the bedside table, and flicked it. A trapdoor was revealed, which in turn reveled a beautiful pensive. It was covered in jewels, such as emeralds, rose quartz, and blue agate. The gems shimmered in the dim light, their brilliance emanating in the lighting of the room.

Victoria stared, stunned at the pensive's beauty. Then, she turned, grabbed her wand of the dresser, and put it to her head, retrieving a memory.

_Since when does a first year know this kind of magic? Ann and Rod must have begun her education before school started…_Severus watched as Victoria put the memory into the pensive.

"I was in the room when she told me all this, so the baby is me." Victoria bit her lip before she continued, "Before you look, what made you finally realise…"

"I think I always knew," Severus told Victoria, lifting his child's chin to look into her eyes, "It just didn't seem possible.

Severus stepped forward and bent toward the pensive…

Severus landed in a bedroom. The room was barren, the only furniture in the room being a bed and a crib. Lily sat on the bed, wearing plain muggle clothing and holding Victoria in her arms. Lily was biting her lip, a nervous habit which Severus had inherited from spending so much time around her. Then Lily began to speck. She spoke to no one in particular, looking straight ahead, as if she could see Severus standing there- as though it was possible for her to know.

"Hello my Victoria. I have so much that I wish to tell you…

First of all- James is not your father. After I gave birth to your brother, Harry, I stooped sleeping with him. I couldn't do it anymore… I explained it away every night as 'I was too tired' or 'I had a long day'. James believed me. Anyway – I set out to find Severus, and when I did, I seduced him. Before I left the next morning, I took away his memory of the incident, and I left it with Dumbledore, so it could be given to him when the time was right. Severus is the love of my life Victoria, and I've always known that. There have been times, many times, when I fought with myself, trying to believe I wasn't, or that I could get over him, yet my heart could never really move on. I didn't know how to get past him calling me Mudblood – and once I did – it was too late; I was married and he was a Death Eater. So I couldn't have Severus Snape. I loved him, and I needed him, but I could not have him. That is why I made the decision to have his child. I hid the pregnancy from James, using spells and charms. During the six months I found out that James had lied to me. He told me he had stopped bulling your father when I was dating him. That was actually why I started to date him in the first place; to try to help Severus, without him knowing. When I found out I was so tempted to throw it in to James' face that I was carrying his 'enemy's child. – I didn't though. Victoria, I couldn't use you to do that. You represent my undying love for Severus Snape, not the pain of not being his, not resentment, anger, or anything to do with James. I don't understand why they hated each other so much. I love you Victoria, and in a perfect world I'll have the chance to tell you all this myself, attend your baptism, naming Remus as your Godfather, and Narcissa as your Godmother. If my choice of Godmother seems like an odd choice, once Severus has his memory back of how I came to him it won't. Like I said before, I hope to tell you this all in person, but if Peter goes to Voldemort than I most likely won't have the chance. So for now, goodbye my little girl, Victoria. I love you more than you could imagine."

Then the memory ended, and Severus found himself back in his bedroom, watching Victoria pacing back and forth, awaiting his return. Severus didn't understand why but he was crying. Then Victoria turned to look at him. "Lily loved me."

"She cherished and appreciated what you did for her. She respected you and treasured you presence. And of course she loved you!"

"And how do you know all that?" asked Severus.

"Dumbledore enlightened me on your entire relationship, and how it started. Apparently he asked Mum when she told him she was having your child," responded Victoria.

"Why didn't he tell me when Lily died? I would have raised you, I-"

"Dumbledore thought you might neglect me."

"WHAT?" said Severus, dismayed. "Neglect my own daughter! What right did he have not to tell me? I would never abandon my own child, and if anything, it would have helped me, having someone to love. When Lily died…" Severus trailed off, seeing Victoria look away, discomforted when he mentioned Lily's death. Severus hurriedly changed the subject. "But you're with me now, and I shall see to it not a moment is wasted."

Victoria pushed the empty plate of baguette crumbs aside. Severus's hot chocolate was suspiciously empty as well. "I think Narcissa helped Lily find you. She knew you were Draco's Godfather, I'm sure. That's the only reason I could-"

_Why would Lily go to a death eater though?_

"When," Severus said, "I no longer feel like murdering Dumbledore, we shall find out."

"What shall we do today?" asked Victoria.

"Well, it is a Hogsmead weekend- I know you're a first year, but seeing as you're with me…"

"Really! You'd take me! Can we go then? Please! Please! Could we go?" said Victoria, hardly stopping to take a breath between words.

"Go get dressed, meet me here again in fifteen," responded Severus, smiling at his daughter, overjoyed that he had suggested something that she liked. _Why have we only every really talked of potions and a little of her mother. There is so much about her I don't know_

"I'll be right back then," she said, rushing out of the room.

Severus watched her go. _My daughter_ he thought to himself. _I shall see to it that she has the best life possible – better than mine anyway._

As Victoria rushed out of Severus's office, she ran directly into a third year boy by the name of Kylen Seymour.

"Oh!" he gasped, falling to the floor, Victoria on top of him.

It took Victoria a split second to realize who he was, and immediately she was blushing. "Oh –I'm so sorry!"

Kylen waited for Victoria to get off of him before getting up himself and replying "Oh it's okay, it's not like I was carrying anything anyway – spending time with Professor Snape again I see?"

"Well, he's my father, of course I spend time with him – and he is going to take me to Hogsmead with him today!"

"Is that so? Perhaps I shall see you there then?" said Kylen, obviously not believing her, but still waving as he walked toward the common room exit.

Victoria took a second to wave back and watch him go. After, she rushed up stairs, got changed, grabbed a gift she had wrapped for her father when he found out, and then she ran back down the stairs, into Severus's office, all in a matter of seven minutes – if you included the two minutes she spent with Kylen.

She asked the painting to relay to Severus that she was ready, not wanting to burst in in-case he was still changing or something of that sort. He appeared at the portrait, opening it within seconds.

"You're all set? Already?"

"Wait!" interrupted Victoria. "Open my gift for you first!"

Severus looked at his daughter in surprise, noticing the package she held for the first time, "Why-"

"Just open it –you'll understand."

So that is what Severus did.

He opened the gift to revel a scrapbook. A full page picture of Victoria as a baby was on the cover, as long as the words 'Victoria's Childhood ages zero till eleven'

He turned the pages, taking time to see all of the major events in Victoria's life, the ones he missed. When he reached the last page, he saw a picture of Victoria in front of the Hogwarts express, then one of her waving from the train. 'Victoria going to Hogwarts for the first time', was inscribed sideways on the right side of the page.

"I started doing the scrap book when I was eight. Lana taught me the magic needed. She did it up until I was able to, and she took most of the pictures."

"Thank you for giving this to me, I value the fact that, seeing as I wasn't there, I still get some insight to what has happened in your life. –Your first word was 'kookee'?"

"I liked to eat! And cookies were a treat- I still like the digestive cookies!"

Severus smiled at his daughter, closing the scrap book and putting it on the table of his office, knowing he would soon return to it. "We'll we'd better get going to Hogsmead, before the stores get too crowded, let me see… where to go first… for candy… potions ingredients…"

In the end, Severus decided to take his daughter to The Three Broomsticks first. There he ordered one Butterbeer and one of something Victoria had never heard of. "What is it that you're ordering?" she asked him.

"It's pretty much the cold version of Butterbeer."

"Like iced tea, then?"

"Pretty much"

When the drinks arrived Victoria cautiously took a sip.

"Have you never had Butterbeer before?" asked Severus.

"No, Lana and Rod only gave me muggle drinks, but it kind of reminds me of root beer and hot chocolate at the same time. Root beer is my favorite drink." responded Victoria.

"Root beer was Lily's favorite as well."

"Was Lily's favorite?" Victoria said before she could stop herself.

Severus looked curiously at his daughter. "Well, Lily's gone doesn't that make it past tense?"

Victoria looked down at the ground. _Tell him_ said that little voice in her head _tell him now_. _NO_ she told herself sharply. _I can't tell him- what if he forgets about me._

Before Severus could say something about her odd behavior, the door opened, and a cold draft entered the café.

Victoria looked up, and then exclaimed "Kylen!"

Severus looked toward the doorway. A third year student was standing there, staring at his daughter, his gaze more intense then Severus would have liked.

Kylen walked over to their table. "You weren't lying, Victoria."

"Nope, not this time," replied Victoria with a giggle.

Kylen laughed. "You are a Slytherin, you cannot fault my doubts."

"Guess not."

Finally Kylen acknowledged Severus. "And hello to you too, Professor."

"Hello Kylen," replied Severus, in a cold voice.

Kylen looked surprised for a moment, but then recovered. He turned to Victoria. "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah," responded Victoria, looking at her father with a slight frown. "At supper?"

"Of course," Kylen gave her a slight nod and then left to get himself a drink to-go.

Victoria decided to ignore her father's coldness toward Kylen. "What should I call you then? Dad? Daddy? Father? -Papa?"

Severus paused; trying hard not to allow the smile that was coming on his face. It was a futile attempt. "I like Dad." Wow. It sounds so nice, to think I have a daughter, and she can look up to me. She is beautiful, just like her mother…

"Okay Dad."

The rest of the Hogsmead visit went well; Severus bought Victoria a lifetime supply of candy, and as many potions supplies as Victoria could ever dream of using in her first year. Severus planned to make her the best potioneer in the world… Plus she would be adept at the dark arts, occlemency, legilimency…


	7. Dark Magic

Author's note: Magic number 7! Need I say more?

Dark Magic

_"...dark magic destroys families..."_

On Sunday Victoria woke up really early, so she left her father a note telling him she was reading a dark arts book he had taken out from the library for her. Victoria did have an interest in dark arts, though she knew she could never tell Harry that. It was not that she wanted to hurt people, dark arts could do other things as well. It was truly amazing what magic could do.

Dark magic could also change things. Not like transfiguration, where something became something else. Dark magic changed the chemical and physical properties of the object. Starting at the beginning of the term, away from her Gryffindor Guardian's eyes, she had started experimenting with dark magic. In dark magic, you had to know the components of creating a spell. She had made it her mission to learn Latin and Spanish at a very young age. Her guardians agreed, thinking her intention was to be as smart as Elizabeth I of England, who knew many languages. Victoria may have done some planting of information in order to achieve this.

Once she knew Spanish and Latin (and begun working on some basic Greek), Victoria could use what she knew of each language to come up with possible combinations to create what she willed. (Before arriving at Hogwarts she'd made lists and after her first night quickly went through which ones worked, and which didn't) Victoria had already figured out how to make a plot of grass change colours constantly. It was beautiful to watch, and Victoria always put the grass back to normal when she left. _Why is it called dark magic, if the results can be so amazing?_

There were not many books with lists of Dark spells. The reason behind this seemed to be that the only reason they did have books, was for dark spells that took years to discover. Simple spells could usually take a couple days to get it right, and there was no reason to write books for that. _Maybe it would be nice to have a couple though. Unless the other reason is that it's illegal. _

_**Arcoherente**_ was the spell she used on the grass. If she wanted flower petals to do the same, the she could use _**iriscoherente**_. Some other things Victoria did was make flower petals open and close in the palm of here hand, or make a tree branch bend itself back and forth – very entertaining.

The book she was reading now, explained how to help narrow down spell options, and the basic roots of Latin. Her father would be surprised to know how much she already knew. In addition, Victoria knew her Dad would not be upset either. No doubt, he would not have her expelled.

Suddenly Victoria heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she quickly slipped the book behind a couch cushion. When she saw that it was Kylen, she relaxed, although she did not take the book from its hiding place.

Kylen smiled when he saw Victoria, and he came over to talk to her. "Mind if I sit beside you?"

"Not at all," replied Victoria. She hopped her checks hadn't flushed at his sudden proximity. _I really am just like my father sometimes, only I've fallen for someone older._

"I am surprised to see you up this early. Most first years sleep in till like, three in the afternoon, and the clock has barely struck nine."

"I am not most first years," retorted Victoria.

"No, you're smarter, and you are way prettier," said Kylen, smiling.

_He says I'm pretty, he thinks that I am pretty!_ Victoria's heart leapt. Her head swirled with sentimental thoughts. "Kylen!"

"What?" asked Kylen, a completely innocent face. "I am not allowed to tell a girl that she is pretty?, would you rather I used the word beautiful? You are beautiful."

"Stop it!" cried Victoria. "You're making me blush!"

"Then my words have done their job," replied Kylen.

"Enough! I am changing the subject."

"To what?"

"Er…" Victoria paused. She counted down from ten to one. "What are your views on Dark Arts?"

Kylen shifted his weight. "Promise you won't repeat what I say to anyone, and I mean anyone."

"You can trust me Kylen." As she said this, she looked directly into his eyes, to prove her point.

"I am fascinated by dark arts. I love experimenting on plants, and some household items. I manipulated my bed's curtains so that on the inside I would see what it looks like at the bottom of the ocean. I know I could get expelled for doing this…" Kylen trailed off.

"Really? I love dark arts as well. I learned Spanish and Latin when I was younger so that I could do more, and I have created about fifteen spells since September.-"

"You know Spanish and Latin! I only know a little bit; I have translation books in my room so it takes me a long time to work spells out. Maybe we could work together…?" interrupted Kylen excitedly.

"Of course! I'd love too."

Kylen and Victoria spent the rest of the morning and afternoon in the room of requirement, working on Dark Magic together. Victoria had been worried that Kylen wouldn't share her views on the Dark Arts. She didn't want to fight over it, like her parents had.

Victoria looked up from their page and smiled at Kylen. Together they had accomplished what would normally take Victoria days to accomplish; they had created a new spell. They had managed to change a property of a carpet floor, to create the image of fire consistently burning.

By the time they had finished, it was ten minutes to five; supper time. Kylen and Victoria were really hungry as they had not eaten dinner at noon. Kylen hadn't even had breakfast. The twosome rushed to the great hall.

The Hall was half full when they arrived. Victoria looked up toward the staff table, which had become an automatic thing for her since she had arrived at Hogwarts, and realised her father wasn`t there. Then she realised she hadn`t spoken to him at all today, and it was just yesterday that he found out she was his daughter.

_Oh-no, what if he is angry with me?_ Victoria thought to herself. She turned to Kylen "I have to go- I forgot about something" _I'm so foolish. He only just found out! He wouldn't abandon me for Lily…_

Kylen nodded, as Victoria turned and ran from the hall.

Victoria had come straight to Severus`s office, and to his sleeping quarters. She found him lying on top of the bed, fully dressed and eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Daddy?" said Victoria uncertainly.

He turned toward her, a pained expression on his face. "What have you been doing all day? I looked all over the castle for you? You couldn`t at least have warned me you would be unfindable?"

Severus's voice wasn't at all harsh, It was more hurt then anything, but Victoria felt so bad that she hadn`t been there for him today that she fell to the floor in tears.

"Victoria!" cried Severus. He knelt on the floor beside her, and put his arms around his daughter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean – I mean – I am sorry!" sobbed Victoria.

"Shh…, its okay, Victoria its okay," whispered Severus.

It took Victoria several minutes to calm down. When she did, Severus asked, with some trepidation, "So what were you doing?"

_I can't tell him I was with Kylen, because he would think that I would be choosing Kylen over him, and I won't take credit for a spell we made together._ Suddenly Victoria knew what to do. She took her wand out of her pocket, and pointed it at a nearby plant. The next moment, the leaves had become a constantly changing rainbow colour.

Severus's eyes widened. His daughter could do dark magic! "Wow," he said. "I am impressed."

"Thanks," Victoria said, her voice still quiet.

"Perhaps, sometime, I could show you some dark magic I've done?"

"Oh I'd love that!" said Victoria, grateful her father had forgiven her.

For the next several hours - after Severus had one of his house elfs bring some food - the father and daughter poured over a book full of all the spells Severus had made, and at the end, added all of Victoria's creations.

Over the next couple of days, Victoria developed a schedule for when to do what, as well as created a spell to make the carpet look like a swirling pool of water. Severus corrected students' assignments between five and seven during weekdays, giving her time to spend with Kylen on dark magic. She easily spent time Ginny and Luna, as her father would always know where she was. One thing she had not done yet was tell Harry that Severus was her father.

Right now Victoria was taking a Latin and Spanish test for her Dad, so he could see how much she knew. It was all really easy.

Question 724: Conjugate Amor

_Yo Amo, Tú Amas, El Ama… _Victoria wrote.

Meanwhile Harry was in the Gryffindor Common room, organizing his chocolate frog cards. Eventually he got bored and remembered that he wanted to ask Professor McGonagall something about Quidditch.

As he walked to her office, he heard her talking. "Isn't it odd how much like Severus Victoria Evans is?"

Harry heard Professor Sprout reply "I know, she has his smile, and his temper too…"

"But not many people would notice Severus' smile. How could this be; she is younger then Harry, and Lily's child? How _could_ Severus be the father? I mean Lily and him were best friends in school but…"

Harry froze. Snape, and his mother? The thought was horrifying. The next thing he knew, he was running. Where he didn't know. _It couldn't be. Snape could not be Victoria's father. _

Harry ran until he reached Snape's office, and remembered how he had been taken there at the beginning of the year, before the start of term feast. It was then that he realised that he had missed his sister's sorting. He now understood how Ron had felt. Although, it was not as if he would have known Tori was his sister either.

Meanwhile, Severus was thinking of a conversation with Dumbledore before he found out that Victoria was his daughter. He put the memory into his pensive so that he could remember it better, ant to see if he had missed anything that would be important.

'Blood pops' Severus said to the gargoyle outside the Headmasters office. It moved out of his way and he walked briskly up the spiral staircase, recalling that spiral staircases had been originally used by wizards to help them fight muggles with their right hands. When he reached the top, he found the door to be open.

"Ah, Severus, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Dumbledore had his back to Severus, and was looking at a rather odd-looking locket, with an 'S' on it. -then Severus may have been too distracted to notice, but watching now, Severus realised it was Slytherin's locket.

_How did he … and not to report it to the scho … I must talk to him …_ but Severus's thoughts were interrupted by his own voice speaking from the past. "Victoria."

"Um-hm" murmured Dumbledore, turning to face him.

"Am I her father?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Alas, you ask me what I may not answer."

_An answer, answerless_ noted Severus, watching himself get very angry with Dumbledore at this unsatisfying response.

"Well it is two weeks before Hollow's eve and she is everywhere - when she is not showing off in my class and absolutely _refusing_ to call me 'Professor' or even 'sir' for that matter - I mean - she calls me Severus - My first name -"

"This may surprise you, but a lot of people get called by their first name," Dumbledore interrupted, smiling at him over the rim of is obscurely shaped glasses.

"And" continued Severus, a little louder, "When I wake up in the morning, she is always there, in my BED - In my own BED - with some confusing hint about her father, and then she complains - the nerve she has- about everyone thinking she should be able to speak Parseltongue - and any other problem she has - and then - _THEN_, she wants me to tell Potter stories about Lily."

Severus frowned watching the memory. Victoria hadn't brought that up in a while. _Let's not do anything to remind her_ he told himself.

"Severus, Victoria, like Lily, sees all the good in you. You have been blocking everyone out of your life for such a long time. Victoria has made the decision to try to get past your barriers - and believe me - I tried to warn her you would not be happy about it. And on top of that, she won't tell you anything until you know who her father is."

It was then Severus left the memory. He had forgotten entirely of Slytherin's locket, and was getting angry about what Dumbledore had said: 'I tried to warn her you would not be happy about it.' So Dumbledore thought that Severus would not want to get to know his own daughter._ My very own flesh and blood. A child that had come from me and Lily, a dream come true._ Though, admittedly, more than a dream now that he his memory back of the night he had spent with Lily.

"Done, Daddy!" Victoria called.

Severus smiled and tapped the test with his wand. Seconds later the results appeared. 100%. He frowned. _How the…_

"Wow," murmured Severus. "I am so proud of you, my own daughter, and trilingual. Perhaps I should teach you ancient Greek next?"

Before Victoria could reply, a loud knock came from the door. "I'll open it!" she said, running to turn the handle.

As she opened the door, she found herself face to face with her half-brother. "Come in" she said, still giddy from her fathers words. _He's proud of me_.

Ignoring her invitation Harry said "I heard Professor McGonagall talking, and she said something - is it true your Snape's daughter?"

For a moment, Victoria just blinked. "That would be Professor Snape to you, and -"

"I don't care - tell me it isn't true - you can't be that git's daughter," interrupted Harry.

Victoria gasped, and tears formed in her eyes. "You sound like _your_ father." she cried out with some bitterness as she turned and ran into her father's arms. _How can he say that about my dad? How?_

It was then that Harry realised that Snape was there. _Of course, he's here - it is his office._

"Detention, Potter, for disrespecting a teacher, and making my daughter cry." Snape snarled at him. "You'd better leave now if you know what's good for you. Check with Lockhart - he might have some photo shoot going that you can join him with."

Harry did not need to be told twice. He walked briskly out of the room wondering what kind of spell Snape put on his mother to make her get pregnant with his child.


	8. Family

Authors note: Excerpt of JKR's writing below, in italics.

Family

The next day Harry absolutely refused to speak to Victoria. _How could she be Snape's child? How? My mother would have never … and they could not have been friends … must have been lying…_

_There (were) (four) day(s) left until the Quidditch game vs. Slytherin that was on Saturday, and Hermione had a plan to get into the Slytherin common's room. They would get a signature from Gilderoy Lockhart, giving them permission to take out the book, Moste Potente Potions, which was located in the restricted section of the library._

_The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet._

_'Homework: compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga werewolf! Signed Copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!'_

_The class began to leave. Harry returned to the back of the room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting._

_'Ready?' Harry muttered._

_'Wait till everyone's gone,' said Hermione nervously. 'All right …'_

_She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Harry and Ron right behind her._

_'Er - Professor Lockhart?' Hermione stammered. 'I wanted to - to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading.' She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. 'But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it - I'm sure it would help be understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow acting venoms …'_

_'Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!' said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. 'Possibly my very favourite book. You enjoyed it?'_

_'Oh, yes,' said Hermione eagerly. 'So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer …'_

_'Well I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student in the year a little help,' said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. 'Yes, nice, isn't it?' he said, misreading the revolted look on Ron's face. 'I usually save it for book-signings.'_

_He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione._

_'So, Harry,' said Lockhart, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag, 'tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try out for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of Dark Forces. Still, if you ever feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players …'_

_Harry made an indistinct noise in his throat and then hurried after Ron and Hermione._

_'I don't believe it,' he said, as the three of them examined the signature on the note, 'He didn't even _look_ at the book we wanted.'_

Later that day, Hermione was telling them her plans for getting the potions ingredients to make the polyjuice potion.

"We can get Victoria to steal Bicon Horn and Boomslang skin from Snape's private stores. She's a Slytherin, so she won't get in trouble if she gets caught …" Hermione trailed off upon seeing the look on Harry's face.

"I won't talk to her."

"Why Harry - she is your sister-"

"- and she is SNAPE'S DAUGHTER!" yelled Harry, his temper flaring.

Hermione and Ron blinked. Harry had not told them last night, as he had gone to bed not talking to anybody. Harry related to them what happened.

"And you called Snape a git, knowing that it was possible that he was her father, not even thinking to look if he was there either!" exclaimed Hermione incrediusly.

"How was I supposed to know-" started Harry before Hermione interrupted.

"You were in his office! - I hope he doesn't give you the detention during tomorrow's game?"

"No, he would have to watch me, and he will want to be at the game himself - he is sure that Slytherin will win, his team being on the fastest brooms money can buy."

Ron replied, "At least you have better Quidditch players, that has got to help."

"Yeah…' Harry trailed off.

"But you have to reconcile with your sister Harry - she can get the ingredients for us. In fact, ask her to join us making the potion, so if we're caught, Snape won't have us expelled, because Victoria could protect us!" Hermione said

"You weren't there - she went crying into his arms. Snape's arms. I am never talking to her again!"

"Harry you have to."

Harry ignored Hermione for the rest of the day.

As with all Wednesday afternoons, Victoria was in double Transfiguration, with Hufflepuffs. Victoria was already very accomplished at transfiguration, and the idea of two hours of boredom irritated her greatly.

"Now it's a goblet, now it's not, now it's a goblet…"

"Miss Evans," McGonagall began sternly.

"Snape," corrected Victoria lazily, "it's been legally changed now." Victoria continued to turn a rat into a goblet, even though they were just supposed to be turning toothpicks into needles.

"Miss Snape then," continued McGonagall, "pray tell why you are not following my lesson."

"Because," Victoria said, pushing the 'goblet' away from her and looking up. "It's way too easy. I figured I was coming to school to learn, not sit around while other kids struggle with trivial stuff.

McGonagall looked on the verge of yelling at Victoria, but upon a glance at the goblet seemed to reconsider.

"I think I'll have a talk with your father," she said quietly, "and the headmaster."

McGonagall had turned away before she could notice Victoria's face turn sour at the mention of Dumbledore.

It was Saturday, the day of the Quidditch match, and Victoria was still sad. How could Harry say that her dad was a git? How could he? And now he was ignoring her.

"Victoria" Severus called. "My house elfs brought breakfast; it is your favourite - waffles and bacon."

Victoria knew he had arranged this to try to cheer her up, so she made an effort to smile. "Thanks Daddy, you're the best!"

Severus smiled back at his daughter. "I talked to Dumbledore, and you're allowed to sit in the staff's seats at the Quidditch pitch, with me."

Victoria smiled, for real this time. She went and sat on her father's lap at the table, and they ate the bacon with their fingers, and then the waffles with whip cream. Before the meal was finished, Victoria put whip cream on her Dads head, and shaped it to look like a quaffle.

Severus laughed, and did not use a charm to clean his hair until just before they left to go.

Victoria smiled. Severus had become much more open to her. She had even managed to convince him to let her have a sleepover with Ginny and Luna next weekend in his guest bedroom.

The Staff seating at the Quidditch pitch was very comfortable. Victoria sat on Severus's lap, which, in her opinion, was the best seat anyone could ever have.

"three … two … one' Madam Hooch called, blowing her whistle.

Victoria saw her brother fly up into the air. Immediately, she saw a bludger fly towards him, and it almost seemed deliberate. It narrowly missed him. Then she saw George Weasley come and hit the bludger away, toward Adrian Pucey. However, it spun around and went back toward Harry.

_That's funny_. Victoria thought to herself. _Bludgers are not supposed to go after just one person, it must be bewitched. _Victoria tugged on her dads sleeve.

"Mmm-hmm" he murmured, smiling down at her.

In response, Victoria pointed at the bludger, which was just turning from the course that Fred set in on, and toward Harry.

"Someone is bewitching it" murmured Severus scanning the crowd. "But who?"

The score was sixty zero. Oliver woods called a time out, while Severus continued to search the crowd. Victoria looked too, and she thought she saw a house elf, but that was impossible. The next thing she knew, the match was back on.

Suddenly, she saw the snitch. It was above Draco's ear - and he did not even notice! Victoria smiled. Draco was too busy bulling to grab it. Harry could see it though. _Catch it Harry_ Victoria found herself thinking. _Show Draco what true skill is._

Harry flew forwards - after being hit in the elbow by that rogue bludger - and caught the snitch in his left hand. Victoria smiled. No matter what Harry said about her dad, Harry was still her brother.

Lockhart was going to fix his elbow - that could not be good. Victoria turned to look at her father. Severus was still scanning the crowd. She tugged on his sleeve. "The game is over dad; Harry grabbed the snitch from above Draco's ear."

Severus looked at Victoria. "We lost?"

"Yes daddy, and because of Draco. He may have been named after a star, but he certainly isn't one himself," Victoria said. She looked back at her brother. His arm was now hanging quite flimsily, and Ron was holding it up, with Hermione helping him. Victoria had no doubt Madam Pomfrey could fix it. Victoria had her bones regrown once, and it was quite painful. Her friend's cousin had stolen her aunt's wand, and accidently vanished the bones in her left foot.

"Let's go," said Severus.

Author's note:

'The bell rang - 'He didn't even _look_ at the book we wanted.'' is excerpt from HP and the Chamber of Secrets. Pages 177 - 178 adult cover copy. Next Chapter includes the petrification Colin Creevy and McGonagall's conversation with Severus.


	9. Celebrations JKR's Writing

Celebrations

"Minerva," Severus said, a slight smirk playing upon his lips, "to what do I owe the pleasure."

McGonagall didn't looked amused. She knew full well that Severus knew full well why she was there. Therefore she went right to her point. "Victoria is exceptional at transfiguration, with such a talent that I have not seen since..."

"Don't," Severus warned.

"He's dead for Merlin's sake," McGonagall shook her head at Severus.

Severus only glared coldly.

"Anyways," Minerva pressed on, "I feel that she should drop out of my class, and complete an independent understudy during the time instead. She is fully capable.."

"Obviously," Severus said, crossing his arms.

Minerva shifted her weight. _Merlin he's stubborn._

"If you're so eager to rid your classroom of my daughter," Severus said, "then I suggest you have the work for her ready by the beginning of next week. I'm sure Dumbledore will find it in his time to test her today perhaps."

Minerva frowned. "Dumbledore is a very busy..."

Severus smirked slightly but said nothing. "Like I said..."

"Alright," Minerva said sharply, "I'll work on putting a book together for her."

When McGonagall was gone Victoria stepped out of the room behind the office. "You two sure don't get along."

"That's what happens when you win the house cup fourteen years in a row."

"Almost fifteen right? And then my brother ruined the streak."

Severus frowned. "Minerva was insufferable afterwards."

"I'm not certain about this year, but next year I'm sure Slytherin will have the cup."

"What's different about next year?"

Victoria smirked, "I can play Quiddich too…"

Severus's face lit up. _It's about time someone from my line take a place in that sport. Us genius _Prince_s have never quite balanced the lifestyle before._

"I'm done!" Victoria called out, jumping up from the spot where she was taking her written portion of the transfiguration test. Dumbledore stood frowning nearby, while Severus sat on a stool, beaming at his genius daughter.

"This is going to mess up next year's scheduling," Dumbledore informed her, not bothering to check the test results.

"That's unfortunate," Victoria said, hugging her father. "It works just fine for me.

"And so it does," grumbled Dumbledore. "Very well. You are excused from Transfiguration until Proffesor McGonagall sees fit for you to begin private study.

Leaving the Headmaster's study Severus turned to his daughter. "We need to celebrate."

DISCAIMER: ALL JK ROWLINGS in Itallics!

_Harry woke up in the middle of the night, still in the hospital wing. Harry felt like his arm was full of splinters. For a second, Harry thought it was that which had woken him. Then, to his horror, he realised that someone was sponging his head in the dark._

_'Get off!' he said loudly, and then, '_Dobby_!'_

_The house-elf's goggling tennis-ball eyes were peering at Harry through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose._

_'Harry Potter came back to school' he whispered miserably. 'Dobby warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?'_

_Harry heaved himself up on his pillows and pushed Dobby's sponge away._

_'What are you doing here?' he said. 'And how did you know that I missed the train?'_

_Dobby's lip trembled and Harry was seized by a sudden suspicion._

_'It was you!' he said slowly. 'You stopped the barrier from letting us through.'_

_'Indeed yes, sir,' said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. 'Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards -' he showed Harry ten long bandaged fingers '- but Dobby didn't care sir, for Dobby thought Harry Potter would be safe. And never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!'_

_He was rocking backwards and forwards, shaking his ugly head._

_'Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn. Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir…'_

_Harry slumped back into his pillows._

_'You almost got Ron and me expelled,' he said fiercely. 'You'd better clear off before by bones grow back, Dobby, or I might strangle you.'_

_Dobby smiled weakly._

_'Dobby is used to death threats sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home.'_

_He blew his nose in the corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking so pathetic that Harry felt his anger ebb away in spite of himself._

_'Why d'you wear that thing Dobby?' he asked curiously._

_'This sir,' said Dobby, plucking at his pillowcase. 'Tis the mark of a house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with cloths, sir. The family is careful to not even pass Dobby a sock, sir, for if they did Dobby would be free to leave their house forever.'_

_Dobby mopped his eyes and said suddenly, 'Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his bludger would be enough to make-'_

_'You're Bludger?' said Harry, anger rising once more. 'You who made that bludger try and kill me?'_

_'Not kill you sir, never kill you!' said Dobby shocked. 'Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home gravely injured, than remain here, sir. Dobby only wanted Harry Potter be hurt enough to be sent home!'_

_'Oh, is that all?' said Harry angrily. 'I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces._

_'Ah, if Harry Potter only knew,' Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. 'if he knew what he means to us, the lowly, the enslaved, us dregs of the magical world. Dobby remembers what it was like when He Who Must Not Be Named was at the height of his powers, sir. We house-elfs were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir' he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. 'But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He Who Must Not Be Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the dark days would never end, sir … And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more-'_

_Dobby froze, horror struck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from his bedside and smashed it over his own head, toppling it out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…"_

_"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!"_

_He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born — how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"_

_"Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen — go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous —"_

_"Who is it, Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"_

_"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"_

_"I'm not going anywhere!" said Harry fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened —"_

_Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Harry heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside._

_"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not —"_

_'Dobby must go!' breathed the house-elf, terrified; there was a loud crack, and Harry's fist was clenched on thin air. He slumped back onto his bead, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer._

_Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed._

_"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight. Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath._

_"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed._

_"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."_

_"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."_

_Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face._

_It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera._

_"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey._

_"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think… If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate — who knows what might have —"_

_The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip._

_"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly._

_Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera._

_"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey._

_A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic._

_"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted…"_

_"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently._

_"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."_

_Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore._

_"But, Albus… surely… who?"_

_"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how…" And from what Harry could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did._

That evening Victoria sent out an owl to both Ginny and Luna, delivering the following message.

**You're Invited!**

**Special Sleepover Event!**

**Next Saturday from 4:33 pm**

**Don't bring anything except clothes and a toothbrush.**

**Meet outside my Dad's office**

**- _Victoria Snape_**

Author's note: I know this isn't much, but the next chapter will be a fun one. Promise!


	10. Magical

Magical

Saturday came quickly, and now Victoria was outside Severus's office. She had been there for a while, as her father had wanted to do everything himself. It was, as he had told her, the first time he'd have a chance to do something like this from her. Victoria checked her pocket watch, and saw there was still five minutes till Ginny and Luna were due to arrive. She sighed impatiently.

"Victoria!" Ginny called, rushing over with a small bag made out of a sweater.

Victoria stood up. "Yay, you're here!"

"Yup!" Ginny said, "I'm so glad to get away from the commons room. My brothers are being just-"

"Hello," Luna's voice trailed dreamily toward Ginny and Victoria. "Oh I hope I'm not late. I just stopped to admire a gonnipuff sitting on a statue. They're invisible, you know."

"I know," Victoria said, "com'on. Let's go in."

Upon entering the room, Victoria herself gasped at the table of snacks Severus had set out. He stood behind the table, which held a green, blue, and red table cloth. There were chips, pumpkin cookies, ginger cookies, cheese, crackers, pickles, and more. Bottles of Butterbeer were beside the plates.

Severus smiles at his daughters face, forgetting momentarily about Ginny and Luna. That smile did not go unnoticed.

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny asked, having set down her bag by where Luna had at the door.

"Get ourselves some snacks and then play Desafio."

"Desafio," Severus asked before Ginny or Luna could say anything, "is that a new muggle game?"

"No, I made it," Victoria said smiling, "you'll play with us right?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Luna said.

"Sure," Severus said, taking a drink from his own Butterbeer.

In fifteen minutes everyone had full plates, and were listening to Victoria explain Desafio.

"So once you have a piece, (Severus choose the cauldron, Ginny the broom, Luna the dragon, and Victoria the wand, you place it on the purple start spot. On the board there are three different kinds of spots to land on. The first is duel, where you draw an offensive card against the game. If the game draws a higher stared card then you, you lose the difference of points. If you draw a higher pointed card then the game, then you gain the difference of points."

Everyone put their piece on start, and a scoreboard grew from the game. Broom – 0 / Cauldron – 0 / Dragon – O / Wand – 0

"We play alphabetical order, so Ginny will go first since she chose the broom. The second type you can land on is an attacked square. There you draw a defensive card, and all other players draw an offensive card. If any offensive play beats the number of stars on your defensive card, you lose the difference of points."

"This is really cool," Ginny said, "I wonder why there isn't anything like it."

Victoria beamed. "And the third type is an event square. On those random things can happen to you or your score. You can be sent to Azkaban for three turns, lose ten points after betting on a Quidditch match, etcetera."

Severus shook his head in amazement. "And you made all this yourself?"

"Yes Dad," said Victoria, pride evident in her voice.

Ginny rolled the dice, and landed on a duel square, which was gold. She drew "stupefy - *******." And the game flashed "petrificus totalus *****" The scoreboard now said Broom – 20. Severus landed on a silver events square and gained 30 points by publishing a book of charms. Luna also landed on a duel square, and drew "expelliarmus *", while the game flashed "imperio - **********" Dragon's score became -90. Luna smiled dreamily and ate a ginger cookie.

"Wonderful," she said.

Three hours later the score was Broom – 4510 / Cauldron – 5320 / Dragon – 1970 / Wand – 4500

"Maybe that's enough," Ginny said, "I'm never going to catch up to Professor Snape."

"Call me Severus," he said for the thirtieth time, "it's rather weird for Victoria's friends to call me Professor when we're playing a board game."

"Severus," Luna murmured, "that's the same name as the guy who founded the Leaky Cauldron.

"Was it now?" Victoria giggled lightly.

Ginny smiled. "So what now?"

"I'm going to bed," Severus said, getting up.

"No you're not. You aren't leaving us in the front room with a monster on the loose in the school." Victoria said.

Ginny paled.

"I think it's a savadino," Luna said, "savadinos drain people's minds."

Severus considered them. "Alright. I'll sleep on the couch and you all can sleep on the mattrice on the floor.

The next day Ginny, Luna, and Victoria woke up to fresh Canadian waffles with a chocolate gargoyle spouting fondue, and a large bowl of whipped cream. They enjoyed breakfast, and even Severus was laughing with them. Victoria had the suspicion that he had forgotten about his hating other students rule. If he was told a year ago that he would be laughing with a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw first year, and his own daughter, Victoria was sure that he would have told that person that they were crazy.

All too soon Ginny and Luna left to do homework, and Severus went to correcting some essays. Victoria decided to go to the common room to see if Kylen was there.

He was not. But Victoria noticed lots of students were gathered around the bulletin board. Victoria walked over, and the crowd of students parted for her. They now all respected her for being Severus's daughter, and knew that he would not appreciate the mistreatment of Victoria.

Victoria knew better then to abuse this power, which did surprise the Slytherin students. Most just assumed that she was saving up for the right time, which made them even fear her a little bit. Even some of the seventh years were willing to double back in the hallways just to say hi to her.

_Join The duelling Club. Saturday November 20th in the Great Hall_

Victoria quickly read the rest and rushed back to her father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

Victoria smirked to herself, she loved it when Daddy called her sweetheart. It made her feel special. "I noticed a new bulletin in the commons room. The duelling club."

An amused smirk formed on Severus's face.

"Lockhart right?"

"How did you guess?" asked Severus.

"Easy. It had to be a new teacher, otherwise it would have been started earlier."

"You're so smart," Severus murmured getting up to hug his daughter, "like me, obviously."

"Obviously," giggled Victoria. "The question is, should I go?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

Severus smirked. "Guess who is, for lack of better terms, 'assisting' Lockhart"

Victoria laughed. "None other than you, I'm sure. I'm defiantly coming."

Later that evening in the commons room, Draco Malfoy was talking with a seventh year, attempting to impress him with his knowledge of the dark arts. Victoria watched from a safe distance.

"And I can beat anyone here in a duel, or at least year five and under, not someone as intelligent as you I'm sure."

Victoria smirked. Who was Draco kidding.

"You say you could beat a fifth year, Draco," said Victoria stepping toward him, "but I doubt you could so much as put a laughing charm on me."

It was an offer Draco's pride could not turn down.

"Ha! That's a laugh." Draco said. "It is you who has no chance against me."

"Duel me now then, I am sure your, ah, father might have taught you the proper procedures for duelling - not that your father used any of them."

The common room was silent. Many older students knew what Victoria was hinting at, and were quite surprised. Not that Lucius was a death eater, but that Victoria would bring it up.

"Of course I know how to duel!" Draco snapped, a slight blush forming on his face.

"Then let us begin."

The Slytherin students began to create a space for Victoria and Draco to duel. Most of the students stood on the side supporting Draco. However, Kylen was there, and made his way over to Victoria's side and stood there firmly. After that a couple of Seventh years that Victoria talked with joined Kylen in supporting Victoria.

Draco and Victoria began with the normal duelling procedures. After they raised their wands, 'bowed' and took three strides back. The moment they turned to face each other, Victoria looked directly into Draco's eyes and preformed ligilimency.

_Protego!_ Victoria thought and her shield charm deflected Draco's flimsy disarming spell the moment he had cast it.

Draco stumbled and the moment he had exposed his weakness she cast a spell of her on. _Stupitrandori_.

Draco froze where he was, and his wand floated obediently into her out stretched hand.

At that moment Severus burst from his office. Victoria turned and smiled at him.

"What is going on here?"

"Well, if you really want to know, Draco here thought he could beat anyone in the school, fifth year and under, at duelling, and I just proved him wrong."

Severus stood there for a moment, and then said, "Right, well, put him back too normal and give him his wand back okay?"

"Something like that," Victoria murmured, as Severus went back to his office. Victoria whispered the counter-curse softly as she no longer felt like paying enough attention to do non-verbal.

The moment Draco was unbound he spat at her "You cheater how'd you do that. Your lips didn't even move!"

"It's called non-verbal magic, or did your father forget to tell you?"

"Give me my wand back."

"No."

Victoria knew if she just gave the wand back, it would become her possession, and the wand might give Draco some trouble. She however, did not resist when Draco snatched it out of her hand.

"Witch." Draco murmured before running off.

Kylen was the first to approach her. "That was awesome!"

Victoria smiled, "Thanks Kye"

"Ha! But I knew you'd beat him hands down. And your father wasn't about to give you a detention. See you later Vee." Kylen waved and walked off, allowing for several impressed sixth and seventh years to pay their respects to Victoria's brilliance.

Victoria paid little attention to them though. She had been calling Kylen 'Kye' for a while, but he had never called her Vee before. Did that mean anything?


	11. The Snake

Author's note: Victoria's attendance at the dueling club is based on both the book and movie versions. Again, long periods of italics are JKR's words.

The Snake

All too soon it was the day of the duelling club. Victoria, Luna, and Ginny all knew that it was Lockhart hosting, as Victoria had mentioned to them, but they all agreed it would be a great amusement, especially seeing as Victoria had told them her father would be the 'assistant' of Lockheart.

"Did you know that Lockhart's sister was eaten by a sniffpocolups?" Luna asked, as if merely discussing the weather.

"No Luna, I didn't know that." Ginny said.

"I didn't either."

When Victoria, Ginny and Luna reached the Great Hall, they saw that the regular house tables had been replaced by one extra large platform. Many students were already gathered. The threesome made their way to the front, where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.

A couple minutes later the Hall was full, and everyone was waiting for the mysterious 'dueling master' was.

"I wonder who it is?" commented Harry. "As long as it's not-"

Victoria giggled.

"Ah! Welcome my friends!" Lockhart's voice boomed. Harry let out a groan.

"Today you are here to learn duelling from one of the best wizards out there- but, alas, I cannot teach you on my own. So, very kindly, Professor Snape agreed to be my assistant. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself. Now don't worry, you'll still have your potions master when I'm done with him."

Severus walked into the great hall, his face looking murderous.

"Maybe they'll kill each other?" Ron said hopefully.

"Hey!" said Victoria, sending a quick stinging curse at Ron.

"Erm, sorry. I meant to say I hope Snape kills Lockhart that's all."

"Hermpf" murmured Victoria, diverting her attention back to the platform.

"So we will begin with proper duelling procedure, first we bow," said Lockhart, stooping over. Snape merely leaned forward slightly. Then they raised their wands, put them down again, turned and took three steps forward.

"On the count of three now, one, two, three"

"Expelliarmus!" exclaimed Severus.

Lockhart flew backwards by the sheer power of the spell, and his wand flew out towards Victoria, who caught it. She had trained herself in the areas of seeker, keeper and beater, for Quidditch, and was well able to judge the timing of a flying object.

Non-verbally doing wingardium leviosa, Victoria levitated the wand to her father, so he would give it to Lockhart when he got up.

"Ah, very wise, very wise, Professor Snape! What an excellent spell to show them! Of course I could have easily blocked the spell if I wanted-"

Harry and Ron laughed quietly.

"But I thought it better for the students to see the spells effect!"

'Perhaps then, you ought to teach the students how to block unfriendly spells," Snape sneered.

"Ah yes of course. You see, the spell one would use here," Lockhart began.

Victoria zoned out. It was very near Christmas, and she was thinking of telling her father the truth then. But there was a chance he would be even more upset. Cause she should have told him before. But if she had told him before -

"And now I will, with the help of Professor Snape, put you into groups."

_They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first._

_"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter —"_

_Harry moved automatically toward Hermione._

_"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger — you can partner Miss Bulstrode."_

_Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen in Holidays with Hags. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return._

"Hmmm, Victoria." Severus murmured. "It seems none hear are you equal."

"Place me with anybody then."

"Mr. Vonstro," Severus called to a Ravenclaw seventh year. "Come partner with Victoria here."

"Are you kidding me?," Vonstro grumbled, "you are putting me with a first year?"

Victoria smirked. "Don't judge a book by its cover. You won't get a single spell past me."

Severus moved on pairing other students.

_"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"_

_Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other._

_"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one… two… three —"_

_Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two": _

_His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "Rictusempra!"_

The moment Victoria heard three she non-verbally immobilised Vonstro, then summoned his wand to her. Bored she began playing with it, tossing it up and catching it, and watching the other duels.

_A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing._

_"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor, but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep._

_"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up._

_A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. _

_Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than he was._

_"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan…"_

_"Careful there, Miss Fawcett… Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second,"_

"Perhaps, we should begin with a demonstration by students," said Lockhart,

"That would be smart," murmured Victoria, throwing Vonstro's wand to him.

"How about Potter and Malfoy?" suggested Snape.

"What a wonderful suggestion."

Victoria suppressed a giggle. This would be interesting.

Harry and Draco now stood facing each other on the platform. They had followed Lockhart's instructions on proper duelling techniques, and were now waiting to attack each other… undoubting waiting to attack each other - and not with expelliarmus.

"Rictumsempra"

"Serpensortia"

A snake appeared and slid out toward Harry. It hissed loudly as it slithered along the platform.

Victoria felt a strange longing and protectiveness over the snake, and she leaned slightly forward, willing the snake to come closer. And it did.

The snake slithered up to Justin, who was beside her. Suddenly, a mangled hiss came from the right of her, and she looked up to see Harry.

_Parseltongue!_ Victoria realised instantly. _But how, if it was Riddle who is heir to Slytherin… Dumbledore's not telling me something, again. And after I had just asked him about the-_

"Not to worry, not to worry," Lockhart's voice boomed, "this is easy to deal with, I'll handle it."

Lockhart said something incomprehensible, and the snake flew into the air and landed again.

It hissed angrily and slithered closer to Victoria. Victoria wanted to comfort the snake, but Harry continued in his Parseltongue. The snake calmed, and Victoria reached for the snake, and picked it up. She held it protectively close to her.

"Victoria!" her father called, "put it down, and put it down now."

_Doesn't he recognize her?_ It was then that she noticed that people around her had all backed away. She was sure if she pushed forward, than they would move, and she could protect the snake.

_One, two three_. Victoria counted down in her head, before running. Everything went as planned, and she made it out of the Great Hall. She kept running, but had no idea where she was going. The snake wasn't very happy with her pace, and wrapped itself tightly around her. This didn't scare Victoria, as she somehow knew the snake wouldn't harm her.

Suddenly she stopped running, and found herself facing the gargoyle.

"Password" it said.

"Blood pops" Victoria responded instantaneously.

The gargoyle moved creating a winding staircase, which Victoria leaped onto, earning her a hiss from the snake that had just gotten used to Victoria being stationary. It really struck her then how big and heavy the snake was.

Victoria freed her right hand slightly, so that she could stroke the snake with her thumb. "Shhh," she whispered to the snake, "it's going to be okay, I'm going to keep you safe."

They twosome reached the top of the steps, and Victoria stepped out, to find Dumbledore staring at her.

"Victoria," Dumbledore said, "what a surprise."

"An unpleasant one now doubt," she hissed at him.

Victoria began to feel a strange, cold, presence about the snake. She pried it off of her gently, and moved to set it on Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore came forward and studied the snake. Victoria watched him, and was sure that, for a second or two, Dumbledore held surprise in his eyes.

"Where did you get the snake?" Dumbledore turned to face Victoria, blue eyes piercing the green ones.

Victoria instantly shielded her mind, knowing better than to allow Dumbledore access to her plots and plans. She took his information and used it to her advantage, not the other way around. On the other hand, Dumbledore was the only person to whom Victoria showed the true, mature, over understanding person that she was. Everyone else, including Kylen and her father, believed her to be just a young girl who was extremely powerful with magic. Sometimes she over-played this role, letting herself act really immaturely, vying for attention, but really she felt rather old inside, philosophical and analytical. She couldn't help that feel that she would be able to pass year seven exams now, if she really wanted too.

"Draco Malfoy, during the fail of a duelling club meet - which I guarantee is never going to take place again after today, conjured this snake."

"And," Dumbledore pressed.

"Harry began using Parseltongue. Lockhart aggravated the poor snake, but whatever words harry said, the calmed him. I grabbed the snake and left. I couldn't let them hurt him."

Dumbledore considered her for a moment.

"Parseltongue. Harry used Parseltongue."

"Yes, so he's got some connection with Voldemort- but I don't know how"

Dumbledore ignored her. "So Draco conjured Nagini – it is unmistakingly her – her markings are so unique."

Victoria glanced at the snake, Nagini would fit into her plans perfectly.

"I'll take care of her than, till the Dark Lord wants her back." Victoria replied simply.

"Actually I-" Dumbledore.

"You'll do what?" a new voice joined.

Victoria turned toward her father, who was accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"I'll look after Nagini."

"Victoria," Professor Dumbledore began, "I really don't think that-"

He stopped speaking as Victoria pointed her wand at him pointedly.

"I," Victoria said, "will be taking care of Nagini. Got it?"

Victoria lowered her wand as Dumbledore nodded.

She picked up the snake, which happily wrapped itself around her again.

"Victoria, I really think that it might be a good idea if Nagini spent some time with me-"

"Wouldn't that please the Dark Lord when he returns. Goodbye." Victoria said walking towards the door, and grabbing Severus's hand. She ignored the shocked expression on both his and McGonagall's faces.


	12. Christmas Part 1

Christmas – Part 1

Victoria sat in Severus's office, doing her extra transfiguration work. Due to some school bylaws, she could only skip one level of transfiguration, (as OWLS can only be done one year early) and thus would join her brother's year for the class. _When I'm done school, I'm going to have to find a way to get these bylaws changed. My children needn't waste their creative prime in school all the time._

Victoria shook the thought. _I'm not even capable of having kids yet. Very distracting thoughts… stupid, boring, elementary work._

Pushing the parchment and books away, Victoria set herself about contemplating the recent events in regards to the Chamber of Secrets. She moved to gaze at Nagini. "Your master will be very pleased at how well I'm taking care of you, I think. I'm going to find a way to speak Parseltongue before then, alright?"

Nagini only stared, so Victoria turned back to the desk, thinking. _Somehow these attacks are revolving around Harry. The Dark Lord must be using someone close to Harry, in order to get all this information. Especially with the attack on Justin-. _ It occurred to Victoria that Ginny was acting rather weird, but of course, with Fred and George popping out and scaring her, she would be on edge.

_It must be some sort of snake hybrid. I should read up on dangerous snake breeds. It has to be small, or able to change shape or size to go unnoticed. And a long lifespan for it to remain alive after all these years after the founding of Hogwarts._

Victoria turned back to Nagini. "Are you hungry? Maybe I should feed you again."

If a snake could wag its tail, Nagini certainly did.

* * *

Not many people signed up to stay over the Christmas holidays. Victoria was sad to see that Kylen signed up to leave (but he had given her a mood quill, which he had charmed not to give off her mood, but to change colour based on how powerful she was feeling, yellow being weakest, then going to orange, red, green, blue, and lastly white) but Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staying. And a certain Slytherin who kept getting on Victoria's nerves.

Either way, Harry was speaking to her again, although her father seemed to be a taboo topic. It was promising; however, when Harry trusted Victoria with information on the polyjuice potion he was brewing, to see if Draco was the one opening the Chamber of Secrets. She had kept a straight face, although she did point out that Draco was not as powerful a wizard as one would expect of Slytherin's heir.

"And that's why everyone thinks that it's me or you doing this!" Harry retorted.

"Good for them," Victoria snapped, "they aren't the ones caught in the middle."

"But," Harry said, "you aren't really caught in the middle. The only thing you've done is pick up a snake."

Victoria took several deep, calming, breaths. "I've gotta go."

* * *

The days leading to Christmas went by quickly, and Victoria had enjoyed getting all her gifts. She no doubt, had given the best gifts of her friends, via Hogsmead.

She had gotten Luna a book of mythical creatures, complete with the awesomest looking moving pictures you'd ever see. Ginny was going to open up a gift certificate, entitling her to an expensive broom, along with a note saying "wait till the summer when, word has it, the FIREBOLT comes out in stores. You'll be doing laps around Harry!" To Harry she had given a book on defensive magic, and how to defend yourself in duelling.

Now she sat under a colour-changing Christmas tree, and was eating fruit as she waited for her father to wake up.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm-hm, hm hm, hm-hm hm-hm hum-hm" Victoria hummed to herself.

"You're up already?" Severus asked his daughter, walking into the room. "What time is it even?"

"It's already six-thirty!" exclaimed Victoria. "I've been up since four! Christmas doesn't wait for lunch time or anything. Christmas is now!" She ran to give her father a hug.

"Merry Christmas," she murmured into her father's cloak.

"Happy Christmas," he replied.

"And now I can open my gifts!"

Victoria wasn't at all disappointed. From Luna she had gotten a handmade flipbook of a 'wasana hubnig' which for all its oddities looked awesome within the magic pages. Ginny had given her a how-to book, which was about creating magical games, along with a note saying 'seeing what you can do already, think how much fun we'll have with this'. Victoria was surprised to receive a gift from Ginny's mother, Mrs. Weasley, a forest green jumper with a snake sewn in. It looked awesome. Her father watched as she opened her gift from him – a fuzzy green journal with her name sewn in, and a beautiful green silk dress.

"I'll go put it on," she said.

Victoria was back in an instant. The dress had a spell to automatically make it fit perfectly, and the bottom swirled as she spun around.

"I have the most beautiful daughter in the world" Severus said, smiling.

"Now open my gift," Victoria said.

Inside Severus found a forest green cloak, for him to use instead of all black. The green was so dark that it was almost black though. Severus put it on and smiled, "Don't know if I could wear this in public – people would start to worry that I'm going to start handing out candy in class or something."

"That's a good idea," Victoria said, "you could hand out chocolate frogs for spring break. Everyone would suspect it was poisoned – imagine the fuss!"

"You would make me do that."

Victoria laughed, "But of course!"

"Anyways," Severus continued, "I have another gift for you, 'Salvyn'"

A house-elf appeared in front of them. "Yes master. Salvyn is here."

"Salvyn I need you to listen to me. I am no longer your master – no I'm not giving you cloths," Severus added quickly, for the house-elf seemed about to panic, "I am passing you unto my daughter, Victoria. You are to serve her now."

"Mistress Victoria," Salvyn said, "Salvyn is very honoured, very honoured indeed to serve such a-"

"Yes Salvyn." Victoria interrupted. "Thank you Daddy, this means a lot to me."

"I knew it would. Plus know I don't have to be woken up every time you're hungry in the middle of the night." Severus said.

Victoria laughed. "Yes and that."


	13. Christmas Part 2 Revival

Author's Note: This one's a filler – NOT. I'm sure many of you expected this one, anyway. I've had some comments about what the rating on this one should be, so I'm uncertain if the rating is right. K- All ages K+ - Kids 9+ T – Teen M – Mature Teen etc. If you think my rating should be changed, please explain why, or else its rather meaning nothing. Also I've had a comment saying Victoria should be a year older than Harry, as Lily dies after Harry's first birthday. 1. She's a witch. It's possible. 2. Ginny is to Ron as Victoria is to Harry. There is no reason Victoria couldn't have been born in time. Victoria was born in May (three weeks early.)

Here it is:

Christmas – Part 2

Together they ate a proper Christmas breakfast, brought to them by Salvyn – bacon and a ham omelettes, before Victoria finally decided it was time for her to give Severus the second gift – if you could call it that.

"Daddy, there is something else I'm going to give you Kay? But you got to promise me something first."

"Anything."

"That you won't forget about me."

There was a pause, in which Severus frowned. "Of course I won't, Victoria, why would you think-" But Severus was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Severus? Severus? Victoria? You must be in here…" Dumbledore's voice boomed from outside the door.

"Dumbledore, of course." Severus grumbled and went to open the door. Victoria followed, mumbling something sounding suspiciously like 'Merlin that wizard.'

"Oh good, you're here!" Dumbledore burst out as Severus opened the door. "Victoria, she woke up. An hour ago, apparently."

Victoria's eyes widened as Dumbledore continued to stand in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Does Severus know?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was just about to tell him, but let's go." Victoria said casting a charm over the food so it would stay good. "Come' on Dad let's go."

The next thing Severus knew, they were at St. Mungo's and walking through the 'terminal and long-staying patients' hallway. Victoria was leading the way – she had obviously been here before.

Victoria's pace quickened as they neared the end of the hallway, so that even Severus was having trouble keeping up. Victoria glanced at him before going through the end doorway. "Mom?"

_Mom?_ Severus thought to himself_. Does she mean what's-her-name who raised her instead of me? But Victoria always used the woman's first name: Ally… Abigail… Ann. That was it, Ann._

Severus turned into the room Victoria went in and stopped dead in his tracks. _No, _he decided, his face set in shock, _she meant Lily._

Before him stood Lily in hospital robes, holding Victoria closely to her.

"Wow you're such a big girl," Lily said, her voice, after all these eleven years, giving Severus shivers. It had been so long since he had heard her voice, for real. "I guess you kept growing after I went into a coma. I could hear you speaking when you came. I really wanted to say something but I couldn't"

"Oh Mom," Victoria said, tears streaming down her face as she clutched her mother, "and Dumbledore kept telling me to let you go. I told him you'd wake up, I told him."

"I know, and I should have believed you, Victoria. You tend to be right about stuff like this." Dumbledore said.

Severus moved back, startled.

Victoria broke apart from Lily, and turned toward her father, behind him stood Dumbledore, which she ignored.

"This was what I was about to tell you," Victoria said, "Moms alive. Voldemort didn't kill her. He meant to but he didn't use Avada Kedavra so he could tell you it was an accident. The force of his spell did send her into a coma though."

"Severus," Lily said quietly from beside Victoria.

"Lily," Severus said, overcome with emotion, and rushed to put his arms around her.

Victoria took a step backwards. She had been right. They were going to forget about her. Before, Victoria had been worried Severus would just want to spend all his time at the hospital with her, like Harry in front of the mirror of Erised.

Victoria looked down at the floor, her head swirling. What would she do now? Would things have been better off if her mom had stayed in her coma state? Victoria immediately reprimanded herself for that thought. Of course it was good that her mom had woken up.

"Victoria," a voice called in the distance. "Victoria."

Suddenly her father was knelling in front of her. "Victoria, are you okay?"

"You probably hate me for not telling you sooner," she murmured, unthinkingly. A rare moment for a prodigy witch such as herself.

"Of course not, Victoria, you're my daughter! How could I hate you? Now we can have Christmas as a family. How about we go – just you, Lily, and me, to a certain muggle restaurant I know of." Severus said.

Victoria smiled. "Yeah."

"You want to go to the Rainforest Café on Christmas? Only if Victoria was a good girl this year." Lily said coming over to knell beside Severus. Lily had a huge smile on her face, ready to move on after eleven years in limbo.

"I was." Victoria said.

"Then just let me get out of these stupid hospital robes. You two go ahead of me and make sure we get a seat…"

Lily changed into some new robes, and stared at her face in the mirror. Her body had only aged five and a half years; something Severus could easily catch up with, brewing the right potion. What Lily hadn't expected was for Severus to look like he had aged an extra five and a half years.

Once at the restaurant, Lily was full of life once again. It was no trouble to get her released, as only medi-witches and wizards with the top clearance knew of her existence. The public could not, as Dumbledore explained, know that Lily was alive. Keeping Harry safe would be difficult, but why put a target on a woman Voldemort believes he already killed.

Lily felt so proud of her daughter, although it troubled her how quickly she had grown up. It reminded her of Severus, reminded her of the reasons she couldn't be with him, went it was all that she'd ever wanted. _Life would be better if there were only three Hogwarts houses._

* * *

Victoria was beaming. Now she had her perfect family; a mother and a father. She had yet to be baptized, but among a long list of possible DADA teachers – and you had to have a long list when you went through one a year – she noticed her potential godfather had made it to the top of the list. As for her potential godmother, Severus could figure that one out.

* * *

And so Severus Snape had his first family Christmas, and for once in his life, he knew what it was like to have Lily love him back. Little did he know what a stain this would put on his family once they got back to Hogwarts. It was easy to forget about Harry now, but soon Dumbledore would remind them, and impose some more of his 'for the greater good' rules. And very soon, Lily would begin to question her daughter's motives.


	14. Returning to Normal?

Short, I know, but the next part is probably going to move forward a lot, so wouldn't fit with this section. Lots of [Lily]

* * *

Returning to… Normal?

When Lily Evans woke the next morning, she smiled at the sight in front of her. Severus Snape, the love of her life, lay sleeping, his arms around their beautiful daughter, Victoria.

_If only Harry were here,_ she thought. _Harry!_

Lily hesitated. Could she leave Severus and Victoria here? They might worry about her if she just disappeared. Severus definitely wasn't going to think to look for a note. She could leave a howler?

Lily laughed. She could wait. Harry would probably be sleeping anyway. Just like Severus. Just like Victoria.

A little restless, perhaps due to still having the maturity of one in her early twenties, or perhaps from having spent eleven years unable to exercise her mind, her body, nor her magic, Lily decided to at least get up and wander about Severus's quarters.

_This place need a little more colour. And a proper kitchen so that I can bake cookies. Wouldn't it be great to bake cookies with Victoria and Severus? I wonder what Harry likes to do. Quidditch probably. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already made the team. I suppose Sirius may not have been the best choice for guardian. Too much male time._

At this point, there was a knock on the door. Lily headed over an opened it.

* * *

"Where do you think she was?" demanded Harry.

"I don't know mate," Ron said, "she mighta gone somewhere with Snape."

"Ron's probably right," Hermione said.

"And she didn't even say goodnight to me, on Christmas?" Harry said. "Yeah, Snape probably had it all planned out. Wanted my sister all to himself for the holidays. When's his birthday? I'm going to ruin his birthday!"

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"How are we supposed to know Snape's birthday? I mean honestly, do ya think he even celebrates it?" Ron added.

"Greasy git," murmured Harry.

"If you plan to seek revenge, dig two graves," Hermione quoted.

"Yeah," laughed Ron, "so when You-Know-Who comes after you you're just supposed to lay down and die?"

"That's not what I'm talking about Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, "and you know it!"

"And I just remembered," Harry interrupted quickly, "we've got to get a move on with the polyjuice potion."

"Right," Ron said quickly. "What do you say we do it tonight?"

"Tomorrow," Hermione said, "we still need to get the hairs."

* * *

Dumbledore knocked gently at Severus's sleeping quarters, there now for the second day in a row. He was relieved when Lily answered, and took her, under a disguise, to his office. _The good thing about Lily, _Dumbledore thought, _is that she is willing to trust, unlike Severus and Victoria. She will understand that Harry cannot know she is alive and well._

When they arrived in his office, Dumbledore bade Lily to sit in one of the more comfortable chairs.

"Good to be alive, isn't it," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"I always wanted to be a mother," Lily said, her voice bubbling with a youthful tone. "And now I can take an active part in Harry and Victoria's lives."

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore said, "that isn't entirely true. Voldemort is going to be back, Lily, and it's best if neither Harry or Voldemort know you still live. It jeopardizes Severus' position as a spy, and will make Harry's choice to go out and fight more difficult."

"Why should Harry have to be the one to fight Voldemort? When he returns, we'll unite the Order, and you can battle him, as always."

Dumbledore sighed. "It's not that easy Lily. I'm not getting any younger, my power is already beginning to decrease, though only noticeable to myself. When Voldemort returns, he may find a way to overpower me."

"Stop being modest." By now Lily was frowning. "I've already missed so many years of Harry's life."

"Severus will brew you a polyjuice potion. You will become an assistant teacher at Hogwarts. Therefore, should any of the other professors being doing an extraordinarily dangerous class, or require extra supervision or help, you will be called upon to attend that class. I will arrange it with the other professors that many of these classes will have Harry in them, so you can see that he is alright. Also when Severus gives Harry a detention – which seems to be a regular occurrence – you can supervise them."

Lily stared at Dumbledore for some time in silence. "Are you sure about this."

"Of course I am."

"What about during the holidays?"

"Well," Dumbledore began, "he has to continue to stay with your sister-"

"What!" Lily jumped up from her seat, "Petunia is looking after my son? With that dufus she married? They suck all the creativity out of life-"

"And allow Harry to continue to be protected by the sacrifice you made for him. You let Voldemort kill you for Harry. Or at least that was what both your and Voldmort's intentions caused. He is protected still from it, since his home is with one of your blood."

Lily looked at Dumbledore, overwhelmed.

"Let us go back to Severus' sleeping quarters. You have a lot to catch up on."


	15. Thoughts of a Genius, and a Near Genius

Author's Note: Sorry … not as exciting a chapter, but after this things pick up again

Thoughts of a Genius, and a Near Genius

Suddenly it was May. Never in Victoria's life had the months between December and May gone by so quickly. Usually January was the slowest, as her father's birthday (January 9th) would go be in sorrow that he was unaware of her existence, and then the dreaded days to her mother's birthday. (January 31st) The idea of ageing without growing, learning, developing – needless to say is very depressing to one as intelligent as Victoria.

This year; however, things were looking up. Her father's birthday was spent at Spinners End, and the park where he and Lily had met. Victoria brought up mention of the deserted Prince Manor which she had discovered through a heraldry book, and Severus agreed that he would look into his right to it. It turned out, Severus did have a right to the Manor, and he announced this on Lily's birthday with an added promise: during the summer Victoria and Lily _near_ free rein to decorate.

There were also no more attacks. Luna's theory was that it had been by a Pafft Zuichama – a species which only lived for six months. Ginny didn't like to talk about it, mostly due to Fred and George's teasing, Victoria supposed. With time to focus on her education, aka Dark Arts with Kylen and her father whenever Lily was using Polyjuice to oversee Harry's education, not the silly time in class practicing spells she could do non-verbally since the age of four. _Or maybe it was six. I didn't have the best attention span at four. At four all my magic was about getting more food and treats, and not quite nonverbal all the time._

For the last hour Victoria had spent grumbling. Grumbling because the first years were bloody complaining about homework when it was all elementary. Grumbling because her birthday – May 25th – was going to land on a school day. Grumbling because Harry was ignoring her again. For, what was it, the twenty-ninth million time since they had met? So much for him valuing family more.

Such a mood she was in, that when she turned around and found Hermione behind her, not only was she surprised, but she showed it.

"Victoria," Hermione began, "I want to start some sort of an inter-house relationship club or something. Don't you find it just awful how Harry keeps judging you and Professor Snape and–"

"I hear you," Victoria said, "now if you'll give me a moment."

Victoria respected Hermione as an intellectual, and for defending her to Ron, and when necessary, Harry. Victoria also had heard Hermione defend her father to both Harry and Ron.

_It's true. Slytherin is so discriminated against. It'll be crazy anything actually brings everyone together; however, strategically, if everyone could even just hang out together peacefully, meanwhile bringing some Slytherins who are… yes.. and hanging out… non-competitive… perhaps a little play… like a… _"Hogwarts Commons Room… A room where all four houses … safe to go and hang out … Dumbledore will approve."

Hermione stared for several seconds, and then beamed. "That's a great idea! I knew you would think of something, and we can work on this with Harry, so he'll – this is great."

* * *

Dumbledore was quite surprised. Mostly because, Victoria knew, he had not come up with something like this himself. Lily was positively delighted, and Dumbledore agreed that she could be the "Head of Hogwarts Commons" only not with the right to give detentions and points, as registering her with the Ministry brought complications. Victoria often had to remind her mother to take the potion, so excited was she at the prospect of this project. Her father was uncommenting, although with Luna and Ginny as her friends, and Lily as his soul mate, he understood. Ron was… as Hermione put it, a prat. Entirely against it. "As someone like Draco would spend time there!" Victoria had exclaimed in exasperation, "this is for people wanting to be united, as we all should be. Life is not sorted into houses!"

Kylen was very proud of Victoria, and their next Dark Arts sessions (ironically, if Hermione or Ron or Harry ever would find out where the décor had come from) making curtains and rugs either neutral purple, or having lions and snakes intertwined, with eagles and baggers sharing a cup. The purple décor moved like water, or even seemed to act as a fire pattern.

"Focusing on the Gryffindor Slytherin relationship much?" Kylen said.

"That's the idea behind this really. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are only completive, not enemies."

"Touché."

"Did you know…"

"That your birthday is tomorrow"

"And how exactly-"

"I knew it was at least after mid-April, logically, and I heard your father talking-"

"Of course," Victoria said, now smiling.

It struck Victoria then, that, even as they were alone, there could be thousands of others in the room with them and she would still only recognize the presence of Kylen. It was moments like these where she could forget about all the responsibilities one like her would recognize. What did a monster, the Dark Lord, or even education matter when Kylen was looking at her, and only her?

"Well, we're done for the night," Kylen said, breaking Victoria's train of thought.

"Oh, right," Victoria said, stepping down from the stool she had been standing on, and serving the previously unused room. Dumbledore said it was originally a second "great" hall, located on the fourth floor, used for flying lessons indoors before it was banned as a dark art.

"Tomorrow morning," Kylen said, pausing, "tomorrow morning I've got something to give you."

* * *

That evening, as Victoria ate dinner alone with Lily and Severus, her mind was on the last words Kylen had said to her. Neither Severus nor Lily noticed this, as they were both as excited for tomorrow as Victoria now was.

"You don't think she knows?" Severus whispered to Lily.

"Of course not, how could she?" Lily said, a little louder than Severus would have liked.

"I wouldn't put it past her to have found out."

Victoria sighed quietly as she stirred her soup. _Kylen's really great, and he's got a birthday gift for me when I didn't even tell him it would be my birthday. If only I weren't so young he might see me as more than a friend. If I only I could do something to show him… _

Looking up at her father and mother, Victoria couldn't help but thinking, _but I don't want us to turn out like my parents. Tragedy and patience aren't my thing. Us sounds right just as it is._


	16. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

In the morning of what had promised to be a wonderful birthday, Victoria woke up to find neither her mother nor father in their bedroom. It took Victoria several moments to remember that it was her birthday, and by the time she did, her mother had rushed into the room.

"Happy Birthday! You're finally awake." After seeing the questioning look on Victoria's face Lily added, "Your father put a charm in the room so that any sudden movement would alert us."

Getting out of the bed, Victoria asked, "So what's for breakfast?"

"We're going to Hogsmead-" her mother began, but was interrupted when Severus walked in.

"So much for surprising her."

Lily only shrugged. "Three minutes and we're leaving. We just have some last minute-"

"Three minutes," Severus said, interrupting Lily again.

Victoria only smiled at how adorable her parents could be.

After the two minutes it took Victoria to get dressed, mostly because she only used magic, her mother and father took her by fire to the tea shop for a wonderful breakfast, and then to Swish and Flicks, a wizard bookstore with muggle movies for sale as well. Being at Hogwarts meant Victoria only got herself several books.

"Now let's go back to the school," Lily said, sounding more excited about today then even Victoria.

"You have class in an hour," Severus said, "and there is one more gift which your mother is exceptionally-"

"Yeah, yeah," Lily said, "anyway this gift is much better than a snake-"

"Lily!"

"We'd better get home before my mom tells me everything, huh," Victoria said, laughing.

"Exactly." Severus rolled his eyes. It was amazing how much younger he was looking after several months with both Lily and Victoria.

_It's probably an animal. But I already have an owl, and they know that cats hate snakes, and I'm not going to accept a rat because Ron has one. A very stupid rat; like owner like pet._

Lily took some floo powder in her hands, "Let's go all at once!"

"So much for regulations," Severus said.

"That's the spirit," Victoria said, clutching her new books to her chest.

Poof!

Victoria set her books down beside the fire place, though a safe distance away. "So what is-"

"I'll go get the box!" Lily said, heading into the office room.

"Not a heavy animal then?" Victoria asked her father.

"I should have wiped your mother's memory," he grumbled back.

"I suppose that _would_ be fair."

Lily returned with a box, only there were no holes in it. _Magic, I hope. Unless it's still an egg._

After Lily set the box on the floor, the three of them all knelt around it.

"So, can I open it?"

"Before your mother tells you what is in there."

Victoria cautiously opened the box, and was met with a welcoming yip.

"A puppy!" she exclaimed.

"A special pet, for a very special girl," Severus said, pride evident in his voice.

"Oh hes so cute- or is it a she?"

"A he." Lily said. "And he is a Siberian Husky."

"I'm going to call him Maximilian, or Maxi for short."

"The greatest, or excellence, Latin roots, excellent choice."

"Why do you both get to be bilingual?" Lily said.

"More than bilingual, and you know loads of Latin as well from spells and such."

Victoria petted Maxi, who responded by wagging his tail and leaning into her hand. "Such a good doggie," she cooed.

After her first class, Victoria, Ginny, and Luna all rushed to meet Maxi during their break.

"That's not a dog," Luna said, examining the tail of Maxi, "this is a Braborchi Hosanlion, which takes the form of a dog to hide from its predators."

"That reminds me," Ginny said, one hand massaging Maxi's ears, and the other reaching into her pocket, "I made you a gift, well actually Percy did the spell for me but here."

Ginny handed Victoria a rock, which changed colour according to the mood of the one who possessed it.

"Awesome," Victoria said, "thanks."

"I made you a friendship necklace," Luna said, standing and taking several Butterbeer corks strung together by string.

"Thank you," Victoria said, putting it on proudly.

"I'm making Ginny one too, it's just not finished yet."

"We'd better get to our next class," Victoria said, "I don't want us all in detention on my birthday."

"Like a teacher would dare give you a detention today," Ginny said, laughing, "no teacher wants to face the wrath of your father."

"Touché," Victoria agreed.

It wasn't until lunch that Kylen found Victoria.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing her arm just before she could go into the Great Hall. "I have something for you."

Minutes later they were entering the room of requirement. "What about lunch?" Victoria finally asked, unable to help it.

"Don't worry," Kylen said, "I've got some stuff to eat in my bag."

"Oh good," Victoria said. "Now what did you get me?"

Kylen only smiled, and headed over to a drawer in a table, and pulled out a large box. The box was wrapped rather crudely, but that only made Victoria's heart leap – Kylen had wrapped a gift without magic for her.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thanks," Victoria said, taking the box shyly and placing it on her lap. After Kylen didn't say anything, she began unwrapping the gift. When the wrapping was off, she opened the box and pulled out what looked like a renaissance style book. Victoria looked back up at Kylen and smiled back at him. "What is-"

"Open it."

Victoria placed the book on her lap, putting the box on the floor. She then opened the book, and gasped.

Inside the 'book' was a set of rings. There were 20 total in the box, and they were sorted from reds, to orange, to yellows, to greens, to blues, to purples, then to clear, grey, and black. "How? What?" Victoria said, tears forming in her eyes.

"The rings are goblin made, and the gems are enchanted. The clear one, for example, can make you go invisible at will when you wear it. The magic is ancient, and there are only about 300 of them in the entire world… besides the ones in Egypt with death pharaohs. No one in my family knows about them anymore, as my grandfather gave them to me on his death bed. For the last few months I've been working on enchantments on that box. You could leave the 'book' on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, and no one could touch them. I also remade the booklet which explains the magic in each gem."

When Kylen finished, he looked down and fidgeted with his fingers. "So, yeah."

"Oh Kylen!" Victoria put the book of rings down on her chair and rushed over to hug Kylen. "I can't believe you – thank you thank you thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it," Kylen mumbled, hugging her back."

"Like it? I love it. And to think I thought a dog was the best gift ever." Tears were streaming down Victoria's face. "Now can we eat?"

When Kylen pulled back, he could not help but laugh. "You – are – priceless."

"I love you too?" Victoria wiped away her tears, shaking her head. "I can't help it. I'm always hungry."

Victoria spent an hour before supper with Harry, who was being very gracious. He obviously knew what it was like to have a bad birthday, and didn't want to ruin Victoria's. He also avoided talking about her father. After dinner in the hall with her sitting at the Gryffindor table, Victoria pulled Kylen aside, and brought him along to her father's office, and then into the dormitories.

"Should I be here?" Kylen asked, nervous again.

"Come on," Victoria said, sitting on the couch. "Dad will be here any minute. Besides, after the gift you gave me," Victoria paused, feeling her eyes fill with tears again. "I know he's been wary of you, but I want– and you should know–"

At that moment Lily came into the room, still disguised by Polyjuice Potion. "Victoria? How was your day sweetie?"

"woah," Kylen said, "I didn't know Professor Rose was dating your father!"

"Actually," Victoria said, the polyjuice potion wearing off before before their eyes, "this is my mum.

"M-Miss Potter?" Kylen gasped.

"I thought Dumbledore said no one could know," Lily said, but not sounding altogether concerned.

"Kylen won't tell anyone. He's trustworthy, come see what he-" Victoria started, but was interrupted by her father's entrance.

Severus walked all the way into the room before speaking. "Why is he here?"

"Come see the birthday gift he gave me." Victoria said, all her former plans of what she was going to say deserting her. She took the book-box out of her bag and placed it on her lap. Her mother and father came and sat on either side of her, with Kylen still standing awkwardly to the side, his mind filled with wonder that Lily was alive.

When Victoria opened the box, Severus recognized what the rings were at once. He happened to have seen a lime green of theses rings before – on the hand of Lucius Malfoy – and knew the power that they held. "He gave these to you – twenty no less," Severus said, and he gazed up at Kylen, placing his left index finger to his lips in contemplation. _I cannot keep them apart any longer. It is clear that, at least, Kylen loves my daughter. And loves her nearly, if not as much as I love Lily._

"Why don't you stay with us for her cake" Severus asked, as Victoria explained what the rings did to her mother.

Kylen's face lit up. "Thank you sir, I would love that."

* * *

Thank you for your patience... this first book of Victoria is nearly over. Enjoy a slice of triple chocolate cake with butterbeer to celebrate. Also I am putting together a **Quibbler Edition** ... so if anyone wants to write an article or DEAR EDITOR letter for it, send it my way. Anyone who does can put their username in brackets besides the "author name" in their article.


	17. Secrets

May 8th

Secrets

Victoria paced through the hallways, a sense of danger running through her blood. Today she had chosen the clear gem – a diamond – for its invisibility powers. The power in the ring only increased her own sense of magical energy, but Victoria couldn't help but feel that something was going wrong.

There was a Quidditch match scheduled to start in half an hour, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor, but Victoria's mind was on something Hermione said to her as she rushed to the library. _"The monster – snake – parsletongue – traveling through the pipes – it's a…."_

_But what type of snake? It make's sense though, because only Harry can hear the monster. If only I could have some of the Dark Lord's blood. _Victoria paused, her mind switching trains of thought. _But Harry doesn't have the Dark Lord's blood. There must be something, a piece of Voldemort, in his scar._

Some say ignorance is bliss. Some say knowledge is power. Victoria would say sometimes you don't need to the answer.

"Oh Merlin," Victoria whispered, suddenly overcome by a faint feeling, so she leant back against the wall and slide down the ground, her magic protecting her clothes from scratches and dirt from the wall. _There is a part of the Dark Lord's soul in my brother. That is why he won't let Mom get close to him, or at least enough that she would have any influence. _

Tears were pouring from Victoria's eyes, as her thoughts became desperate. _There's so much time. There's got to be a way of destroying one soul, without harming the other. Our relationship may be strained, at best, but I'm not going to lose him because Dumbledore keeps bloody secrets. I have to figure out every bloody detail on my own, solve all these ruddy problems on my own, and there's never enough time to do anything 'cause Dumbledore just doesn't bloody get it. It's not all about him._

* * *

"Victoria? Victoria?" Kylen's voice echoed through the corridor. His voice registered, but Victoria couldn't bring herself to respond. She lifted her head, to see him running towards her.

"Victoria! You don't know already do you?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "W-what happened?"

"It's Hermione! And a prefect: Penelope Clearwater. They were petrified. And on my way to find you I heard Draco talking. He's sent his father a letter… he's sure Dumbledore is going to be fired… and if it's true what you said about Hagrid…"

If you asked her later she would have denied it, but for the first time in Victoria's life, her "swearing" consisted of words much worse than bloody, ruddy, and Merlin.

When Victoria finished, Kylen was staring at her as if she'd suddenly revealed she was a Martian.

"Well, uh, why were you crying before?" Kylen finally asked.

Victoria paused. If there was one time she really didn't feel like she could lie, it was when she was talking to Kylen. "Harry," she finally said, in a tone which she hoped he would interpret as 'I'd rather not talk about it.' _He'll think we had an argument or something. It's only a half lie. A lie by omission. And I don't want to talk about it now anyway._

* * *

When Victoria thought of Lupin, she always had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She hadn't been baptised yet, and therefore had no godparents. Lupin was her mother's choice.

_But Mum isn't going to take this attack well. And Dumbledore won't fight the governors… the danger is only growing. The monster is a snake breed, scares spiders, and can harm even ghosts. _

Kylen stopped her just short of entering the hospital wing. "Do you think the school will close?"

"No," Victoria said, her confidence surprising herself. "Besides, the mandrakes are almost ready."

Kylen smiled. "You're right. Good is just around the corner. Everything will turn out okay. No one has died…"

"Let's go in," Victoria said, before Kylen could start to think about the possibility of a death.

* * *

There was a mirror in Hermione's hand. All the pieces suddenly fit together in Victoria's mind, and in her opinion, the school would be best off it did close. Ten times out of one; however, the heart wins out over the mind. Everything she wanted and loved was united at this school. Under no circumstances would the separating of her with either Kylen, Harry, Ginny, or Luna be acceptable.

* * *

When Victoria was back with her mother and father in their livingroom that night, she begun to work out a plan, and on the side she had a list of all the information which seemed relevant, but she didn't know where it fit.

_The Chamber of Secrets_

_The Dark Lord is possessing someone? Who?_

_Uses waterways to travel_

_The Dark Lord's target is Harry_

_But he'll want to speak to him_

_Hermione is gone so __Me__, __Ron __or Ginny as lure_

_Ginny is acting strange! Maybe he's possessing her_

_But where is the entrance? (Bathroom, or__ Kitchen?)_

_Bathrooms near accidents:_

_Myrtle's, __Boy's by Great Hall__, and Prefects. _

_Probably Myrtles: she died around the time of last opening, b-room fits, _

Plan: Get into chamber, wear invisibility ring, make sure Harry is there, get Dark Lord's blood, destroy whatever he's using to possess Ginny.

Victoria glanced up at her parents, who were silently playing her board game on the couch. It would be best if she snuck out so she could explore the washroom, confirm that the chamber of secrets is there, and find its entrance. _Today's been a rough day. My mind isn't clear enough to pursue this risk._

Victoria closed her notebook, and stood. "I'm going to bed," she said, but upon seeing her father's doubtious look she added, "I'm too tired to sneak out, so I'm not going to."

"Victoria!" Lily said, rousing Maxi from his slumber on his rug.

"At least she's being honest," Severus said, leaning over to put a loose strand of hair behind Lily's ear, "she is a Slytherin after all, and takes after me."

"Night Mum, Dad."

Maxi stood and walked over to Victoria. Sensing it was bedtime, he would politely demand for a treat, as it was the last chance on any given day for him to get one.

"Goodnight Sweetie." "Goodnight Victoria, sweet dreams."

* * *

_VERY NEAR THE END. Due to this new timeline, there will be three days instead of three weeks before Ginny is taken to the chamber. I think… Anyways the end is near!_


	18. Premonition

Premonition

Victoria tossed restlessly about in her sleep. "No…" she whispered… "don't hurt Ginny… Ginny… Ginny…"

She shivered as her body tossed and turned, sweat covering her forehead. A voice… a cold voice rang through her ears _"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever… she will write… chickens blood…" _

"No!" Victoria whispered, curling up tight, "not Ginny, anyone but Ginny."

"Ar-roof" Maxi barked, licking Victoria hand. She gasped as she awoke, finding herself alone, with a note on the bedside table, taped to a plate of bagels.

_Hey sweetie. Thought you should sleep in today. We fed Max breakfast, and here is yours. Lots of love, Your Mum._

Victoria pulled Maxi up close for a hug. "Oh Maxi, it was just a dream, right?"

Maxi licked his mistresses face, as if to affirm this.

"Maybe…" Victoria murmured, "maybe it is…"

Divination had to be the second most controversial branch of magic, next to Dark Arts. Was it real? Was it wishy-washy? Guesswork? In all her time at Hogwarts Victoria hadn't run into the divination professor; however, she knew that it was Trelawney who predicted Voldemort's encounter with Harry. If she was right about this dream— and if she managed to rescue Ginny— than she would take the class, she promised herself.

Slipping out of bed, Victoria put on her school robes. _I should find Harry. See what his plans are._

Victoria slipped on her invisibility ring, and set Maxi up comfortably on the bed. "I'll be back, you be a good boy while I'm gone."

Maxi wagged his tail, thumping it onto the mattress.

_Wouldn't a carefree life be nice, just for once this year! It's all been so hectic since I met my Dad. Muy be nice to be a dog. Hukuna Matata. No worries_.

As she quickly ate some bagels, Victoria ran over all the 'facts' her dream gave her, mentally checking them against her plans from last night. A premonition running through her heart told her she didn't have much time.

"A double attack yesterday… today couldn't possibly be that bad." Victoria reasoned with herself. She headed out into the living room to see her mother engrossed in a book. Her father was not present. Closing her eyes, Victoria allowed the rings power to overtake her, so that she could slip, invisible, out into the halls.

Heading down the corridor, she found many of the picture frames were empty. They too, we're frightened of the monster. The halls were mostly deserted as well, except for students, accompanied by teachers, heading to the Great Hall.

Victoria feel into place behind one of these packs, so that she could slip into the Great Hall. Once inside, she noticed that Minerva was in Dumbledores place.

"Students, students," Professor McGonagall said, "calm yourself. Professor Dumbledore is temporarily resigned, but rest assured he will be back."

There was some murmuring at this, and Victoria was sure she heard Draco say "My father got rid of him… there's no way he'll ever be back."

"Silence. I also have some good news. The mandrakes are ready, and Professor Snape is brewing the antidote as we speak. It will be ready in the next couple days."

There were cheers from most of the students at this. Some Slytherins however, we're shamefully quiet. Victoria was quiet, but only because she was invisible.

Minerva continued, " Exams will be taking place starting next Monday, so I expect that you use this time to revise. Upon completion of your lunch you will travel in groups back to your dormitories or the library, accompanied by a teacher."

"There's still exams!" a Gryffindor boy exclaimed.

"Mr Finnegan," McGonagall said, "the whole idea of keeping the school open is so that you can learn and be tested on your magical knowledge and abilities."

There was more murmuring. Victoria frowned to herself. It was lunch? How long had she slept? The stress must be catching up to her. She scanned the great hall, but couldn't see Ginny. Instead, Percy was in her place, looking uncomfortable between Harry and Ron. Even Fred and George looked somber. It hadn't escaped the students notice of the absence of Hagrid, and it was the spark of many arguments… those who knew Hagrid wouldn't believe that Hagrid was behind this. Everyone else wanted to believe that they were safe now, thus to every degree arguing that the ministry would never arrest an innocent man.

Victoria scanned the commons again. Kyler was missing too. Perhaps he had finished eating already. Luna was in the midst of others in their grade, obviously telling them some wild story, from the looks of her arm movements. Slowly the crowd dissipated, so that Ron, Harry, Lockhart, Minerva, and a group of Hufflepuffs still eating we're the only visible people remaining in the Hall.

Of course, Lockhart was assigned to take Harry and Ron back the the Gryffindor Commons. Victoria decided to follow them, still invisible.

"I knew Hagrid was behind this," Gildory said arrogantly, "I suspected him all along."

"I agree," Harry said, while Ron's face whipped around to stare at him.

Victoria paused, wondering what Harry was getting at.

"There's only one more corridor to go," Harry continued, "why don't you leave use here. I mean, with Hagrid gone its safe. You've probably got better things to do."

Lockhart paused. "Yes… you're quite right. There's nothing to worry about now that Hagrid is gone, I think I will leave you here. I've got some … lesson plans that need to be finished."

_More like hair products to use_ Victoria thought, as she moved out of the way for Lockhart to pass, then followed Harry and Ron as they headed instead towards the front doors.

It was too late to do anything, when Victoria spotted McGonagall heading toward Ron and Harry.

"Potter, Weasley. What do you think you're doing?"

Ron and Harry froze.

"Professor… it's just, we were going to go see Hermione. Tell her that the mandrakes will be ready soon," said Harry.

Victoria nodded to herself in approval. Harry really could have been in Slytherin. His quick wit was, after all she'd noticed before, astonishing.

Minerva's features softened. "Yes… of course… I can imagine, how hard it must be… knowing the… of course. Tell Madam Pomfrey you have my permission to see Hermione."

* * *

Hermione had known! Hermione had known that the basilisk traveled through pipes before Victoria had. She could hardly believe it. Indignantly, Victoria figured, Hermione didn't know where the Chamber was, but Victoria knew… it had to be Myrtles bathroom. Harry and Ron seemed to be coming to that conclusion themselves.

"That girl that died last time… what if she never left… what if she stayed… in the bathroom…"

"Moaning Myrtle!" Ron said, probably one of the most complex thoughts Victoria had ever heard him say that year.

"We've got to tell the staff what we know. Come on!"

Victoria followed Ron and Harry, usesing dark magic to fly, so that even if she caused a disturbance they would assume it was a ghost. Victoria took several deep breaths as they headed toward the school, in search of some of the staff, but she couldn't shake the feeling; something was wrong.


	19. Into The Chamber

Hello everyone. Thank you to all of those who have read all of this thus far. I'd like to respond to a couple concerns. — No, Victoria isn't perfect. Anyone can have one premonition/seer dream… that isn't a permanent skill. She's merely similar to what Voldemort, Dumbledore, and her father were capable of. Her personality contains her biggest flaws. Also, this is only book 1, so, as with any series book, I won't resolve everything just now. Just as much as JK R does in any single of her series books. Like I said, faithful readers, thank you! Next chapter will have more Victoria conflict. And You-Know-Who! Pun intended. Thank you.

Into the Chamber

Victoria's feeling of unease increased as she followed Harry and Ron to the staff room.

"McGonagall will be there any minute… their staff meeting is about to start," Harry told Ron, as they rushed through the halls, not wanting to be caught out alone.

They passed the large clock. 10:45. She would get to see her father, then. I haven't even said good morning to him!

They arrived at the staff room. Victoria barely managed to slip in as Harry held the door for Ron. As soon as she was in she rushed over to the middle of the room, where the roof was very high. There she could easily escape anyone who came in. For the time being however, Victoria let herself sit on the ground. Flying took too much concentration and energy, and she needed a break.

Suddenly, McGonagall's voice came, magnified, through the walls. "All students return to your dormitories at once. Staff please go to the staff room immediately."

Victoria stumbled on her spot on the floor, and she watched Harry and Ron look at each other. "Let's hide in here," Harry said, indicating a broom closet. They climbed inside, settling in as the first wave of staff entered the room. Victoria stood, moving to the back of the staff room, searching for her father among the staff.

He came in last, right behind McGonagall, his face as pale as it was when she'd first seen him.

_Something is wromg! I mean, it made sence that everyone would be in their house dormitories while all the staff were convening, but it was a little odd to announce it. I should have seen this coming. Another attack!_

"What happened?" Flitwick asked, an almost resigned quality to his tone.

"Another attack," McGonagall confirmed. "This time a student was taken to the chamber. Underneath the last message it says 'Her body will lie in the chamber forever.' "

"No…" Professor Sprout said, "who?"

"Ginevra Weasley," Minerva spoke solemnly.

_No… no… not Ginny!_

The staff room door opened and Lockhart pranced in. "Sorry I'm late. I dozed off. What did I miss?"

The teachers all sent looks of loathing towards Lockhart, who seemed not to notice.

"Just the man," Severus said, striding forward, "you've been saying for ages, if you were just given free reign… that you've known where the chamber of secrets was all along.… here is your chance."

"w-what?"

The other teachers quickly caught on. "Quite so," Flitwick agreed. "A student has been taken into the chamber of secrets."

"Yes Lockhart, you may go and rescue her. We will not stand in your way. Free reign, what you've been asking for all along."

"I don't recall… I… very well. I shall be in my office preparing."

Gilderoy left in a hurry.

"What will happen now Minerva?" Sprout asked.

"Hogwarts will have to close. Heads of house will go tell their students to pack. Other teachers must search the halls to make sure no students are left in the corridors." Minerva sighed. "Let us see to this. There is nothing else we can do."

The mood was very somber as the staff left. Victoria stood still at the back, her body cold, and of it were visible her face was pale. /Ginny!/

Harry and Ron clambered out of the closet. "What now?" Harry asked.

"My sister!" Ron said.

"We've got to do something."

* * *

While Ron and Harry went to fetch Lockhart, a stupid mission in Victoria's eyes, Victoria headed, still in shock, to Myrtle's washroom.

_No. Not Ginny… Why Ginny… Ginny!_

Victoria opened the washroom door, and went inside. The moment the door closed she burst into tears. "No…" she moaned, "Ginny!"

Helplessly Victoria sunk to the floor, her mind not functioning enough to figure out how to get into the chamber. By the time her tears subsided, she could hear voices coming from the corridor, so she quickly let her invisibility take over again.

"I'm not sure you need me for this… you will probably get along just fine on your own. Better, in fact." Lockhart said.

"Nice try," Harry said, "keep moving."

They were here! But how could she let them know she was there? What if they were too late… and the Dark Lord would know.

Moaning Mrytle swooped up trough a toilet stall. Perhaps she had heard Harry from a distance and decided to come back for him.

"Ooohh," Myrtle said as the door opened, and Harry, Ron, and Lockhart stumbled in. "You're back!"

"Myrtle! How did you die?" Ron asked, with all the class of a teaspoon.

Harry elbowed him, but Myrtle didn't seem to mind.

"Oohh it was dreadful!" Myrtle said. "I was wondering when you would ask! Just like any other day I was sobbing in my bathroom stall when something strange happened. I heard a mans voice."

"Must have been Hagrid," Lockhart said, but Myrtle didn't notice.

"… and when I went out to tell him he was in the wrong washroom, I saw these big yellow eyes, and I died!" Myrtle finished dramatically.

"Did you see anything else?" Harry asked.

"No… but oh it was dreadful! Nobody found me for hours… oh the look on …" Myrtle droned on.

Victoria let herself float upwards for a better view of the bathroom. /What's taking them so long. We need to find the entrance. What about Ginny!/

Victoria searched each stall, but found no mark of any kind. /There must be something, or else how would have he found it the first time./

"Look! Come look at this tap!" Harry called, drawing Victoria's attention away from her distressed thoughts.

"Is that a snake?" Ron asked.

"That is a snake," confirmed Lockhart, as if his opinion meant everything.

"That tap has never worked properly," said Myrtle. "Water doesn't come out."

"Now how do we open it?" Ron asked.

"Parseltounge." Harry answered it instantly, as if he knew all along.

Victoria moved to where she could see them all.

"Oh," Ron said. "Go ahead then."

Harry stared at the tap. "Open," he said, and turned to look at Ron.

Ron shook his head. "English."

Harry looked at the tap again. "Hi-yash-assaski-yee"

The tap turned, and opened to reveal a dark downward tunnel. They all stood in silence.

"Well," Lockhart said, "you've done really good so far. You don't need me to mess this up…"

"No," Harry said. "you're going first."

Ron took this moment to push Lockhart, who stumbled forward and screamed girlishly as he fell through the tunnel.

"Well?" Harry called down after they heard a thump.

"Safe." Lockhart called back, "a little damp though…"

"I'll go next," Ron said, "she's my sister."

"Okay," Harry said, watching as Ron climbed to the entrance and them dropped.

"Wait," Myrtle said, "if you die, you're welcome to share my toilet"

"Er… thank you," Harry said, hurrying to follow.

After Harry was gone Victoria waited a few seconds and followed, only using flyte as her method instead of falling.

Everything was a blur as she headed through the chute towards the bottom. The moment she reached the other three the first think she heard was Lockhart saying "Obliviate."

There was nothing she could do. The supporting walls began trembling, and the only person Victoria could think of was Ginny as she dove through the air to reach the other side of the chamber, where a door decorated with two snakes intertwined held strong. Turning back she could see Harry was with her, but Ron and Lockhart were not visible among the smoke and fallen stones.

"Ron?" Harry called.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ron yelled back.

"Yeah… I'm fine. What happened?"

"The spell backfired… I think it hit Lockhart. He's out of it."

"Okay," Harry called, "you try and clear up some of this rock. I'm going to… I'm going to go get Ginny."

There was a pause. "Okay. Do you have Lockharts wand? Send it over. Flitwick will be proud of my levitating charms after this." A shakey laugh could be heard from the other side.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry sent Lockhart's wand over. "It'll be alright Ron. Okay?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "Just go okay."

…


	20. On the Double

On the Double

Harry pushed open the door, then squinted at the room ahead of him. There was a shape on the floor, curled up. He ran towards it. "Ginny? Ginny!"

Victoria moved cautiously into the chamber. The room was lit ominously in green and white light. A statue of Salazar Slytherin stood tall, watching over the space. Were it a better time Victoria would have admired the masterpiece of it all.

Pools of water created a fresh smell to the chamber, unexpectedly, although it was unlikely that Salazar hadn't charmed everything so that it could neither mold nor rust.

Victoria didn't notice until to late that Harry had put his wand down. She saw the figure walk into the chamber from a passageway, swoop down and pick it up.

"I see you found the Chamber of Secrets."

Victoria took a silent, deep breath. So this was the Dark Lord. The one who had caused the separation of her from her mother, father, and brother. This was him.

And Harry didn't even know! He was holding out his hand now, asking for his wand, saying thank you even, for having picked it up.

"She won't wake," young Tom Riddle informed Harry. "She grows weaker, even as I grow stronger."

"Wait… but… what?"

Victoria scanned the chamber. Riddle would not put himself in danger. The question for her was, where is the Horcrux. She needed to find it, and then get Harry to destroy it. That way no one would ever need to know that she was there._ Ginny... I have to save Ginny..._

"Two times, you have won. In my future, and in your past. How did you do it? How did you, just a baby, defeat the greatest wizard of all time? I've been wanted to talk to you all this time"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, "we haven't got time to talk now. We've got to save Ginny. Give me my wand back."

There it was. The diary. Distantly across the floor, in a far corner, it lay open, pages moving as if breathing, feeding from Ginny's energy, and forming the Dark Lord. The reformation of a body always required sacrifice. Ginny's life would not be what brought the dark lord back to power. Victoria wouldn't allow it.

Tom Riddle smirked. "Can't you see? I am Voldemort. He is my past, present, and future"

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

The words were written in fire on the wall. Tom flicked Harry's wand, and the letters rearranged themselves. Burning ominously, they now say.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

(SOY Lord Voldemort = Tom Sorvolo Ryddle)

_Cleaver. _Victoria walked quietly around Harry and Tom, towards Ginny, and the diary. She didn't trust herself to fly, her energy and focus somewhat compromised.

Victoria knelt by Ginny for a moment. Her breathes were shallow, and her body was losing its heat. Victoria put a warmth spell over Ginny, to give them more time. They had half an hour tops, before Ginny would be too weak to recover. Victoria sent a quick spasm of urgent energy to Harry. It wasn't a long spell, but the emotion of it was sure to affect Harry.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Why, it's you of course. These last few months I've been trying to track you down. Talk to you. Find out why you survived, when you were just a baby."

"My mother died to save me. My MUGGLE-BORN mother. It was her magic that kept me safe. And sorry to disappoint you. But you're not the greatest wizard of all time. Dumbledore is. You've always been scared of him. And I've seen you now. Your ugly. Defeated. Weak."

Victoria clenched her fists. Dumbledore was not the greatest wizard of all time.

"The mere memory of me drove him from this school," Tom Riddle laughed, his charming demeanor fading.

"He is not as gone as you may think!" Harry retorted.

A soft music vibrated through the chamber, distracting Harry and the Dark Lord. Victoria took this opportunity to grab the diary and bring it closer.

Fawkes flew in, holding some fabric in the phoenix's mouth.

"That's a Phoenix," Riddle said, redundantly. "And the old school sorting hat."

Riddle began laughing. "So this is what Dumbledore sends to protect you. An old bird, and a hat. Let's see how you match up with Slytherin's monster. 'Slyassaganie, greastaana ossth thesssssa Thasagonithhh faseee, hayashi askthiiee."

_His blood!_ Victoria remembered. _I need a vial of his blood!_

As Tom Riddle continued explaining what had happened to Ginny, the statue of Slytherin opened up, and Victoria could see snake skin. She closed her eyes, listening to the dull hiss and sound of the basilisk unraveling. Victoria used her sensory magic to gauge where Ginny, Harry, and the Dark Lord were, as well as the Basilisk, relative to her. If it came near she could do something to protect herself.

Victoria slipped her hands in her pocket, searching for something to transfigure. Coins. Candy wrappers. A package of toothpicks. _Perfect._ Victoria quietly unwrapped the toothpicks, although to her it sounded like each crunch of the plastic echoed through the chamber.

"Stupid bird! Not its eyes!"

Without thought, Victoria opened her eyes. The Basilisk's eyes had been destroyed by Fawkes. That didn't stop her from reprimanding herself. _Elementary mistake. You could have died! And no one ever would have been able to find. Invisible and in the chamber of secrets._

Fawkes flew with the sorting hat, and dropped it in Harry's hands, before flying back to distract the basilisk.

Clunk! "Ow!" Harry said, as a sword slid out from the hat which he had placed on his head.

"Not the bird! The boy! Smell the boy! Smethshayay thessssa bthoashhh"

The basilisk swayed, confused. The basilisk could, of course, smell her too.

Eventually the basilisk headed for Harry. Probably because he was older, and a little bigger. The basilisk dived at Harry, but Victoria wasn't watching. Riddle was transfixed on Harry, so Victoria let herself show for a moment, so the Fawkes would see her. She placed the diary on the ground, resumed invisibility, as Fawkes dived for the diary.

"Yes!" Tom cried out, as the basilisk found it's mark, it's fang piercing Harry's arm.

Victoria gasped, covering her mouth just in time. Riddle didn't notice.

Fawkes landed on Harry's lap, tears forming in his eyes. Victoria sighed. Of course, Phoenix tears would counteract the venom.

"See, even Dumbledore's bird knows you're dying... he's crying."

There was a pause. "Bird get away!"

The diary was on Harry's lap, where Fawkes had left it.

Tom was looking away. _This is no time to try wandless magic. I have to try this... Imperio!_ Victoria pointed her wand at Harry. _Stab the diary with the fang!_

Victoria dropped the spell quickly, before Harry could realize that there was an interference.

It worked. Harry grabbed the fang and stabbed the diary right through the middle. The diary began bleeding, as Riddle screamed, fading into nothingness.

Ginny let out a gasp, as if she was taking a breath after a being stuck underwater. She began shivering, and pushed herself up.

"Ha- Harry! It w-was me! And Riddle is here somewhere! I meant to tell you... but I couldn't in front of Percy. I'm g-going to be expelled. And I had s-so wanted to come to Hogwarts since B-Bill."

"It's okay," Harry said, "he's gone now."

Ginny burst into tears. "What are mum and dad going to think? Everyone's going- going t-to be so disappointed."

"Come on," Harry said, "it will be okay. Ron is waiting for us."

Victoria waited for them to walk off, before grabbing the diary. She gathered as much of the blood as she could into the transfigured vial from her pocket, before clearing the rest away. She picked up the diary, and following Ginny and Harry out. While Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart headed for the hospital wing, Victoria headed for Dumbledore's office.

* * *

One more chapter and Book One is Done! Thank you for reading.


	21. Together AKA The End of Book 1

Together

Victoria knocked on the door, giving herself a moment to catch her breath.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice boomed.

"You're back," Victoria said, pushing open the door and walking into the office. The room smelt rather like a fire had just been extinguished, with a lingering scent of dampness and smoke. Many of the portraits were still awake, and some gone from their frames.

Belongings which Dumbledore had taken with him were piled together at the side of the room. Doubtless, upon his return he had bigger matters to deal with. Dumbledore himself was wearing a magnificent purple robe, with an ermine collar. His attire gave off a definite domineering impression.

Dumbledore peered at her though the silence, as she continued to catch her breath. It was only then that Victoria realized that she was covered in blood. Mostly from the Basilisk.

"What happened?"

"Voldemort," Victoria said, after a pause, "was using Ginny. She is in the hospital wing, with Harry, Ron, and Lockhart. And your phoenix, for that matter. Oh, and I think your phoenix took the sword of Gryffindor out of the Chamber, because all I grabbed was this."

Victoria handed the diary to Dumbledore.

"Voldemort used this diary to get into Ginny's mind, and eventually take over. Voldemort almost succeeded – but after Harry slayed the Basilisk – that was the monster – I made Harry stab the diary with one of the fangs, and that destroyed Voldemort," Victoria said, pausing again, "oh and I was invisible the entire time, so Harry didn't see me. Or Ginny. And Lockhart did a memory charm, but it backfired. I assume he lost all his memories. You won't expel Ginny right? It wasn't her fault. In fact, if you do expel her I'll-"

"I will not be expelling anyone," Dumbledore informed her.

"Good," Victoria said, pulling out her wand to clean up her clothes.

"Allow me," Dumbledore said, waving his own wand, and leaving her clothes fresh and clean.

Victoria scowled and put her wand away.

Dumbledore surveyed her over his half-moon spectacles. "How much do you know?"

"That's how it's going to be is it. You never tell anybody, anything! You just gather all this information, and keep it to yourself, even when it doesn't concern you!" Victoria took a deep breath, clenching her fists, before continuing. "You don't trust anybody but yourself. You think you're so intelligent that you think nobody else can understand! It's not always your secret to keep you know. It's not always your choice. You don't always know best."

When she finished, Victoria turned around and left, not glancing back even as Dumbledore called her name.

* * *

Victoria sat beside Ginny, with Luna, at the final feast. A Gryffindor win for house cup again, to Victoria's bitter disappointment, but at least the three friends were allowed to sit together. It was McGonagall's idea, because Ginny had been bombarded with questions after the 'incident' and Victoria and Luna had agreed to support her through the feast, because Ginny hadn't been willing to miss it. Hagrid had returned to the castle, just after the feast began, making a grand entrance amid applause. Despite all the cheer in the room, Victoria did not feel up to celebrating. She'd had a nightmare about 'Tom Riddle' last night, as well as about the Dark Lord using the fragment of his soul, kept in Harry. To add to that, Dumbledore kept attempting to corner her, because he 'wanted to talk.'

She'd talked to her father alone last night, while Lily was 'assisting' Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. He was proud of her, and Victoria attempted a realistic smile as she accepted a buttered croissant from Luna. But her father was also concerned, that she had placed herself in danger. She hadn't mentioned opening her eyes, but she still felt guilty about that. He had said, he wouldn't know what to do if he had lost her

Victoria took in a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears. She could have died. She could have died and no one would have ever found her. She had been so foolish!

And Kylen. She had only talked to him this morning. "Where were you?" "With my mum." "Your brother didn't really defeat a Basilisk all by himself, did he?" "He had a little help—" "Right, from Dumbledore!" "Yeah, something like that." "You both have amazing magical abilities, although of course I find yours more impressive." "thank you." It was all a lie.

"Excuse me," Victoria said, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. The large doors trembled slightly after closing behind her. She begun walking towards the windows, where she planned to take in the grounds.

"Victoria! Victoria!"

She turned, and spotted Harry running towards her. "Hey!" he said, "Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"You're sorry?" Victoria repeated, staring at her brother.

"Yeah… Tori, I know I haven't exactly… I mean after I found out Snape—"

"Professor Snape."

"Was your father, I was a little bit, er,"

"Distant? Annoying? Mean?"

"Er, all those things… but Sn… your father is mean to me too!"

"I thought it was mostly because I'm in Slytherin."

Harry frowned, "Well actually, I was almost put in Slytherin. So I thought maybe it was the same way with you. Until I found out about your father. I don't know. I guess it's no excuse. You're my sister."

"Glad you noticed?" Victoria said, staring at her brother. "What…"

"I just sort of realised, no matter what Snape did to get our mother pregnant, you're still family and I think we should spend more time together next year."

Tears were forming in Victoria's eyes again.

Harry paused, fidgeting for a moment, before moving forward and hugging his sibling. "Next year will be better," Harry said, "I promise."

* * *

Victoria sat with Lily, Severus, and Maxi on the first day of summer vacation. The sun shone upon the morning dew, and the scent of bacon overcame to dinning room.

"Breakfast is served," Quazy the house elf said, placing all the food around the table.

"Thank you Quazy," Lily said.

Quazy bowed and disappeared.

"What an eventful year," said Severus, as he poured a glass of apple juice for his daughter, "it's nice to have some peace and quiet."

"We'll see how long this lasts," Victoria said, showing her scepticism. The three family members laughed.

"Well," Severus said, ominously, "whatever comes, will come, and we will meet it when it does."

"Together," Victoria said, raising he glass of apple juice.

"Together," said Lily and Severus, raising their own glasses to meet Victoria's with a clink.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading this story. I'm excited to write the second book, with the presence of Dementors, and Lupin! when I post the first chapter of book two, I will also post a short something rather here, to let you all know. To be honest, I'm more looking forward to writing the scene where Victoria and Voldemort meet. But that's almost two books away, so I'd better get writing! Thank you again. Because, without the reader, there would be no book. Also if you write fanfiction with a Severus pairing, let me know and I'd love to read it!

Side note: Congratulations to Dobby on becoming a free elf!


	22. Next Book

Hello!

Just thought I'd let you know that the next story in the Victoria series is out: s/9253684/1/Victoria-Snape-and-the-Gaurds-of-Azkab an

Hope you enjoy it!

By the way, the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts is tomorrow. Like Flourish and Blotts page for updates and quotes about the end of the Second Wizarding War!


End file.
